Evangeline's Pursuit
by Ayvee
Summary: Evangeline Samos is having relationship problems with her lover, Elane Haven. Elane, feeling lonely, commits the ultimate act of betrayal leaving Eve hurt more than ever. Evangeline busies herself with training but can't help but noticing Mare with her own relationship issues with Cal. She develops a sortof crush on the lightning girl. Rated M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Today a meeting was called in the Rift to ensure that everyone was on the same page in regard to our goals. The Samos family would align with the Scarlet Guard and Silvers who secretly wanted Cal on the throne. I had been informed numerous times by my lovely parents that Cal and I would be arranged a marriage, again. It would benefit the family, they tell me. It would add power to the Samos line by being allied with Norta, as though we don't have enough power standing on our own. All my life, I had been nothing but a tool for my family. Trained, used, and then sold off like property. I have been unable to freely love who I love, and that is Elane Haven.

I look over at Elane who is still peacefully asleep in my bed. She was to be with Ptolemus in order to stay close to me. At first, I was relieved when Mother agreed to it, for I could be with Elane at all times. But since I'm to marry Cal, I'll never be able to see her. Marrying Cal may as well be the same as marrying war. Lately Elane and I haven't been seeing much of each other due to Scarlet Guard business and constantly being on the frontlines. Ptolemus and I are vital to the progress of our goals, being magnetrons. We are to prioritize our arsenals and maintain control of the battlefield when it comes to guns, bullets, and machinery. Throughout my time away, not a day goes by where she isn't on my mind. Elane is my world, my light. She keeps me sane in a world plagued by violence and tragedy. Not for me, of course, but for the lowly Reds.

I kiss her neck softly, burying my face into her red curls. She's warm and smells like roses.

"Mm," Elane stirs, pulling me closer. I oblige, for now.

"Somebody stayed up late last night," I tease. My fingers trail along her thighs, up toward a sensitive area. She leans into my hand, sighing.

I tsk at her. "Ah, not now, my love. I have a dreaded meeting to go to." It was the afternoon, and the meeting was supposed to start soon. Mother would have my head if I didn't present myself honorably.

Elane pouts, turning away from me as I step out of bed onto plush carpet. I stand before my full body mirror to create an outfit from metal. Something fierce but elegant would do nicely. I begin to arrange the metal so little, sharp spikes decorated the neckline that resembles a choker.

"It's always meetings with you," Elane murmurs. I glance over at her sitting on my bed, the back of her facing me. She looks out the window, playing with the light on her hands. Fading them in and out from view casually. "If not meetings, then you're out in battle. If not in battle, you're at more meetings."

Turning back to the mirror, I adjust my sleeves to full length, shaping the metal to form curved blades at my forearms. Neat. Intimidating. Quick to use if anything unexpected were to happen. "It'll be over quickly, I expect. I just have to show myself for the announcement of marriage and can excuse myself afterwards." I smoothen the ends of the metallic dress; finishing touches. It's nothing at all to fix my long, silver hair up into a half-do.

"You say that but we both know your mother wants you present for the whole meeting. It would look bad if you were to leave early."

Scoffing, I turn to Elane and say, "In the end, I'm doing what my parents wish. My leaving early won't change the outcome." I move to sit beside Elane, but she won't meet my eyes. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Elane smiles at me, but it looks forced. "It's alright, Eve. I've got some business to attend to, in the meantime. I'll be back when the meeting is over."

Furrowing my brows, I kiss her forehead softly. "See you later?"

"See you later," Elane says, smiling sadly.

I briskly walk to the grand hall in which the meeting was to take place, worried about how down Elane seemed as I left. I'll handle it when I get back. She probably missed me as much as I missed her. After all, last night was the first time returning from our recent mission at Corvium. We're also housing a lot of Scarlet Guard members, hosting strategic meetings, and she must be worried there won't be time to see each other. I'll make time for her, if I have to. Nothing to worry about.

I reach the outside of the grand hall where Tolly waits for me. Holding out his elbow, he says, "Good afternoon, Evangeline. Mother and Father are waiting inside."

A crowd of people move past us into the hall, readying themselves into the seats we've set up. They scurry around like rats, the lot of them. I'd rather have them gone immediately, the Reds AND the Silvers. Cal's grandmother has been annoying me the most, as of late. Taking Tolly's elbow, he escorts me toward the front of the room where Father has already made himself head of the meeting. Our thrones are metallic and great detail have been done to show how extravagant we are. It is threatening of a King to have the sharp point of a sword molded into the throne, as well as various other symbolic weapons. I'm sure he added them in himself. Mother smiles at me, the jaguar she brought in licking my hand as I sit. I shiver, uncomfortable with her evil animals.

Ptolemus mutters low under his breath. "Are you and Elane alright?"

Caught off guard, I ask, "Yes. Why?"

His expression is neutral, but I can read the the linger of doubt in his eyes. "Does she seem strange to you at all?"

I ponder his question before the meeting starts. "She seems a little strange but it's probably because we don't see each other as much."

Tolly nods, trusting my judgment. After all, I know Elane best.

The last person to enter the room is Mare, and she doesn't look so happy. She avoids all eye contact with anyone in the room. Cal sits beside his grandmother, Anabel, in a fine suit. His shoulders stiffen as he sits up a little straighter upon her entrance. I hold back my urge to smile at Mare's dismay. The two haven't gotten along very much since the announcement of Cal ascending to the throne. The intimidating blonde woman, Farley, stands beside Mare with a hand on her shoulder. The fish boy is on Mare's other side, probably for support. How cute. There are plenty of rumors about how Kilorn feels toward Mare, and I'm surprised she hadn't dropped him after her and Calore became a thing. Well, not anymore thanks to my Father and Anabel.

Father stands, not even bothering to hide the smirk on his face. "Let us allow this meeting to commence, in the grand hall of King Volo Samos' palace, The Rift."

And so, my suffering begins.

For the next few hours, the meeting's talk consists of strategic plans in place, our options, how much intel we have on Maven's forces, how much we have in our inventory, the like. I try not to yawn and Tolly has to nudge me to bring me back into the meeting occasionally. This is more his forte anyway, his expertise. After all, he was one of Cal's best generals. Information is presented to us again by some of Anabel's spies, and I'm dreadfully bored. All of this information has been relayed to us already, the meeting is just for show of power. It's also meant to inform the Scarlet Guard members and lower Silvers anyway, since they aren't kept in the know. This is all relevant to them, but not to me. What's relevant to me is a porcelain skinned girl, with luscious curls, and dark eyes framed by long lashes…

"…and as planned, my grandson Tiberias Calore and your daughter, Evangeline Samos will be wedded to unite The Rift and Norta." I blink, regretfully bringing my attention to Anabel who has the floor.

Father nods. "As planned, we will ally ourselves with your forces and bring down that wretched excuse of a ruler, Maven."

Cal looks at the floor at the mention of his brother. Unlike most, I don't pity him. I pity myself.

Anabel smiles gleefully, and I want to wipe that stupid grin off her face. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have had to marry Calore. "We will arrange for a wedding, let's say in a week."

Wait. "Why so soon?" I demand. It's the first I've spoken this entire meeting and Mother frowns at my abruptness.

Father speaks first, a warning. "It's to ensure the alliance between the House of Samos and House of Calore, Evangeline. At the rate we're going, we'll have Maven surrendering soon."

"Surely there are plenty of missions left to do. There are still so many things to tend to, I don't think a wedding now, of all times, would be the most ideal-"

"Silence," Father interrupts me, putting me back into place in front of everybody. "This would be the best time because things are so quiet. Getting a wedding out of the way now would be one less thing to worry about before Maven's next strike."

Mother nods, agreeing. Of course she agrees. She's impatient for the crown, for more power.

I clench my teeth together, holding myself back.

Unexpectedly, the blonde woman Farley steps up. "Actually," she begins. "A wedding would be completely in the way. We've got some important missions coming up in the next few days. In fact, we have to assemble a team tonight to head out for a rescue mission tomorrow." She grins, not bothering to hide her sheer delight, confronting a powerful Silver. "We'll need your son and daughter to help us free prisoners from a small base West of here. A wedding would be too much work, for I may need their expertise and focus in battle in the next week or so."

Father is quiet for a moment. "Very well. The wedding shall be postponed."

I sigh in relief. Much appreciation for the woman who saved me from the forced marriage. The meeting is soon over, and I try to make my escape quickly.

"Evangeline!"

Turning, I force a cruel smile on my face at the person preventing me from leaving. Please just let me go already.

It's Farley again, one of the captains of the Scarlet Guard. "Tomorrow, you'll be teamed up with Cal. Here's a list of the crew you're with." She hands me a piece of paper with names scrawled onto them. It crumples in my hand the moment it hits my fingertips, and she shows no reaction.

"Thanks, at least I'll be paired up with at least one person who can take care of themselves."

Farley raises a brow. "Your team will be in charge of releasing prisoners from the inside. Make sure to watch each other's backs."

"It's not my job to babysit them."

"You're right. Perhaps a wedding would be easier for you, less people to babysit."

Ouch. Low jab, coming from her. Glaring, I say, "Your members better be well prepared to handle the dangers of this prison then."

She smirks. "They are."

I whip away from her quickly, storming off to my room. By the time the meeting ended, it was to be a late dinner for everyone. I wasn't in the mood to sit down with people and waste more hours of my day, so I requested a meal be brought to my room instead. Upon arriving, I see Elane sitting by the window looking at the moon, as if she never left sight of it since I left.

I throw off my dress and take my hair down. Coming up behind her, I wrap my arms around her and whisper, "Oh, I've missed you so, Elane."

For some reason she doesn't respond, and I move to sit in front of her so that we can see each other. She's gorgeous. I'm always in awe at the way the light glorifies her features, especially in moonlight. She is the art that we hang upon the walls years and years after it's finished. Her beauty is timeless. Even when she isn't smiling, like now, her appearance stuns me.

"Are you alright?" I take her hands into mine, worry pooling in my gut. Maybe Tolly was right earlier. Maybe there's something more to Elane's unusual behavior.

"Eve, do you still want to be with me?"

What a silly question. "Of course! After you marry Ptolemus, we'll be together more often!"

Elane bites her bottom lip. "I suppose it doesn't feel that way as much because you're always gone. I'm lonely without you. I miss home, I miss being around you. It's almost like you never have time for me anymore."

I kiss her lips, and she doesn't react. "After the mission tomorrow, we'll spend a lot more time together, I promise you!"

"Another mission so soon?" Elane asks, incredulously. This has always been her biggest concern with me, but there's no helping it. It must be done. "But you just got back!"

"I know, but I'll be back by nightfall, I swear," I reassure her. Or try to.

Elane pulls her hands from mine. She moves into my bed as though she's lost a battle she's known she would lose for a long time. The way she throws the covers over herself makes me feel like she's done with me.

"Elane?" I call. "Is that okay?"

A few minutes pass. "Okay," she whispers, unconvinced.


	2. Chapter 2

At the crack of dawn, I wake up and see the gentle rise and fall of Elane's breathing. Her back faces me. I've become most familiar with seeing her that way. Last night didn't go so well but I swore to her that we would spend more time together. She may not believe me in this moment, but after this mission I'll make sure nothing gets in between us. Quietly, I ready myself for battle and kiss Elane's forehead like I always do before leaving. Almost like in a faith of good luck to returning home again.

The freezing air bites at my cheeks, already feeling like slices from a knife. A few teams are assembled outside huddled close together, relatively smaller than I had imagined. Then again, Farley did say this prison wouldn't be as large as Corvium. Mare stands further away with her own team. I see a couple of Newbloods with her, best for taking control over the situation and stealth. Her team must be in charge of the initial contact. They will be the ones to lead my team in, Cal and I in charge of the metal bars holding in the prisoners. As well as apprehending any guards who come close to stopping us. Teleporters are scattered evenly and commonly between groups. The main goal being to retrieve and rescue. Only a few magnetrons were necessary hence why Ptolemus is still sleeping soundly in his bed. I asked to stay behind instead but Father and Mother are still upset at me over yesterday. There will be a battle inside, whether Farley wants one or not.

"Ready?" Farley asks the teams. It's a somber morning. Everyone nods, taking the mission very seriously. Cal glares at me when I yawn, and I shrug. This will be an easy mission.

We fly to the base by jets, hidden by some of the Newbloods' abilities to shield us from view. Their skills almost remind me of the House of Haven's powers of manipulating light except these Newbloods make us invisible, light or no light. It's hard not to be impressed, almost envious of some of their skills and how naturally it comes to them. Cal flies our jet, and his leg won't stop shaking. Mare's jet flies ahead of ours. He must be worried about her safety though she's perfectly capable of handling herself. I've seen that lightning girl in battle, and though I would never admit it to her, she can hold her own.

Our jets land a reasonable distance to the base where Farley uses her binoculars to scope out the area. The base appears small, and much less guarded compared to others, but she never lets her guard down.

Turning to Mare, Farley warns, "Be careful. They have Silencers posted at the top of the towers."

Mare nods. No wonder why she has so many Reds on her team. Arvens have no effect on them.

Farley turns to the rest of us. "This prison holds 100 Reds and Silvers total. Silvers are kept underground, Reds kept on ground level. Silencers are on the outside but there is Silent Stone inside the cells. Nothing we're not used to. The goal is to get in and get out as quickly as possible. Mare's team has a Silk going in first to neutralize our control. Everyone take this."

Ear pieces with mics are handed out so we can remain constantly in contact with one another. I begrudgingly put mine on.

"We'll be waiting for you guys on the inside," Mare states. In a flash, the Silk is gone, and Mare's team of Reds move out first. The rest of us are to stand behind until the Silencers are pulled from the towers, and a signal is sent out.

Cal wears a constant expression of agitation which doesn't help as he paces back and forth. Farley is as still as a rock; the rest of our teams waiting for an order.

"You know," I say. "You could always go in after her to make sure she's okay. Your pacing around is making me antsy."

Cal stops. "I'm not worried about Mare. I'm expecting the unexpected."

"Which is?"

"The idea of Maven showing up. Something going unexpectedly wrong. Losing more members than we thought for a small rescue mission."

"Shh," Farley hushes him. "My members are more qualified than you'd think. Have some faith in your team."

"Yes, Cal," I mock. "Have some faith in your team of Reds."

He groans. "Evangeline, why are we even on the same team?"

"Because you can't handle working with Mare effectively."

A cannon suddenly fires from the base into the distance. Mare's static voice comes through.

"We've got control of the base. Move in the rest of the teams."

Farley speaks first. "On it. Let's move."

No need to tell me twice. Our teams move quickly and stealthily to the inside of the prison. It looks just like all of the other prisons, gray and dull. Less space to move around in as compared to other prisons though. Judging from the number of corpses on the ground, it appears Mare got to them in a timely manner. Impressive, lightning girl.

"We're going down," Cal orders. I lift the metal bars to the staircase with ease, allowing us to hurry downstairs to free the Silver prisoners. Half of Farley's team comes with us, but Farley disappears to where she belongs; with her Reds. There will be more security down below than above but maybe she hopes we'll be killed in the process. That way the Scarlet Guard won't have to see Cal on the throne.

We move efficiently. Cal takes down a lot of the guards swiftly, subduing them with purely physical techniques. He's soft, refusing to use his flames unless to melt the metallic bars of the cells. I work more aggressively, bending the bars of metal to free the prisoners AND knock out the guards. I hit each cell with speed, wasting absolutely no time. The other magnetrons do the same. We are stronger than these guards, and my magnetrons enjoy their deaths. Cal looks away at every sickening crunch of a skull meeting death by metal.

"You better hurry unless you want to die!" I call out. The prisoners scurry like rats, in their torn clothing and dirty faces. Suddenly, a fireball flies past me, hitting a guard who was trying to creep up on me. I lock eyes with Cal, nodding thanks. We go through each cell thoroughly to make sure our area is cleared once the fight has calmed down. There's a hidden cell in the corner that we missed earlier. Grabbing hold of the bars, I bend them until they make a path clear enough. It's a little Silver girl in the corner. I gasp. Her legs are bloody, and she is unable to walk.

"Hey," I state. "I'm going to hand you this metal plate to climb onto." There's no way I'm going into a cell filled with Silent Stone. I absolutely refuse. I form a metallic plate and push it towards her. She is shaking, afraid. "You're going to have to move faster if you want to get out of here alive."

Hesitant, she grabs onto the metal, dragging herself on top of it. Cal appears next to me. "Really Evangeline?"

"There's Silent Stone in there," I hiss at him. Cal glares at me and waves me off. Without hesitation, he walks into the cell, cringing. His legs buckle under the weight and I wonder just how much Silent Stone they thought they needed for this little girl. Cal picks her up, and she clings onto him for dear life. What a noble king. Sacrificing his own safety for her wellbeing.

All of a sudden, I feel a bullet heading fast towards my head. With quick reflexes, I stop the bullet in midair. It's one of the magnetron guards under Maven's rule. He's bruised but not dead yet. He reshapes the cell I've undone back into what it used to be, trapping Cal and the little girl in the cell. Fools.

"I've done it!" the guard announces. "I've captured the exiled prince of Norta."

He reaches into his pocket to grab a communicator.

"Oh no you don't," I growl. Forming a spear from my outfit, I race toward him, intending to stab him.

"Team 3, where are you guys?" Farley's voice comes as a squeak as the guard counters my spear with his own metallic shield. They clash and clang, as I relentlessly drive my spear at him.

"Ran into some trouble with a stubborn guard," Cal responds. "Send reinforcements."

"Ha!" I laugh, amused. "I don't need any reinforcements!"

The magnetron is significantly weaker, barely able to keep up with my constant attacks. I throw knives, bullets, sharp metallic pieces at him while he constantly has to reform his shield. It's a deadly dance, where I am the expert and he is the amateur. His mistake costs him when I send a small knife whistling past the hole he missed in his shield at his communicator. It falls from his hand, and he scrambles to grab it. I grin. You never turn your back on an opponent. That's the first rule in battle.

"Evangeline!" Cal shouts. "You don't have to kill him, just free us and we can go!"

I grasp the sharp knife I formed in my hands tightly, irritated at Cal's mercy for his opponents. "Because of you, we're in this mess! You need to learn to show no mercy for your enemies!"

"Behind you!"

I turn and see Mare, full of lightning running down the stairs. "Are you guys okay?"

The floor suddenly gives out below us, the magnetron deciding not to have gone after his communicator. He grins triumphantly, as he rides on a piece of metal further away from us. The floor begins to shake violently, and I stumble. Mare topples into me. The floor starts to give in, unfurling until there's nothing to stand on. I try to create a sheet of metal to stand upon but to no avail.

"What?!" I exclaim. Immediately, Mare grabs onto my back and I hold onto Cal's cell bars.

"There's Silent Stone on this side of the room!" Mare yells. She clings onto my back, afraid to fall below us where churning water lies. Underneath the water must be where more Silent Stone was built into. They must have known we were coming. The magnetron laughs at our dire situation and forms metallic bars between us and him, trapping us on the side with the Silent Stone and difficult waters.

"But how?" Cal asks. "How is there Silent Stone when there wasn't?"

"Backup security measures," Mare mutters. "They have them upstairs. We got to them in time though."

"Sorry, Mare, but you're going to have to get off of me if you want me to do something about this," I inform her. Mare latches onto the bars next to me. The magnetron creates a swarm of bullets to kill us. We have to move quickly, but how?

Mare starts to scramble to the magnetron, moving from cell bars to cell bars, facing death head on.

"Are you stupid?!"

"I have an idea," she says. "If the bars are where the Silent Stone ends, can't you reach your hand through enough to do something?"

Rolling my eyes, I tell her, "I mean I can try."

"Then try!"

I follow her movements, seeing what crazy idea she has for a near impossible situation such as this. Mare clings onto the bars he made to keep us away from him. Except, he crafted the individual bars too wide and far too close together to actually be able to shoot through them. Clumsy. I can smell his fear at the sight of me.

"Eager to die, are we?" he laughs, pretending to have the advantage.

Mare grins back at him, boldly. "Shoot me if you dare."

The magnetron opens up the bars enough for me to slip my arm through as he aims dead and center for Mare's heart. The resistance of the bullets against my mere arm is incredible, like fighting the strong pull of a gravitron. I break out in a sweat, heaving heavily at holding them back. Never underestimate the Samos blood that flows through me.

"What?" he shouts, surprised.

"Too eager to die, are we?" I repeat sarcastically.

He reacts quick, forming the metal into a semi-cage and dragging Mare into the waters below.

"Mare!" Cal shouts, still trapped in the cell.

Good grief, that's what he gets for stepping into a constricted area of Silent Stone. I form a metal sheet, flying me toward my prey. The guard looks terrified to see me and puts up a poor defense. I use his sad excuse for a shield to pin him against the wall with a knife to his throat. A thin trickle of blood trails below his collar.

"You're going to tell me how to deactivate the Silent Stone on that side, or I'll silence you myself."

"Okay, okay, the button is right over there!"

The button is a startling, bright red that I'm not sure how we didn't see it at first. I hit it with a metallic ball. No noise and no response. I glance back at the waters and the magnetron uses that opportunity to run away. The floor hasn't reformed again, and I curse myself for believing him. A knife pierces where his heart would be in the back, and he collapses, bleeding silver.

Cal shouts at me, "Do something Evangeline, she's drowning!"

I rush over and try to undo the cage holding her down. No use. The Silent Stone is still activated. The water is dark and there's not enough light down here to see anything. I know I can't let her die, but I don't handle water well, least of all Silent Stone.

"What do you want me to do?"

"SWIM."

"Ugh." I dive into the water, being pushed all over the place. I can't see a thing. But I can feel. The water is as cold as the air this morning, and loves to seep into all the places it shouldn't. I reach in the general area of the cage and grab onto one of the bars. I pull myself closer and reach underneath, on the side of the cage he left open. I feel what I think is hair, and pull, not sorry at all to Mare for yanking her hair. She's unconscious, like a rag doll. I hold her close to my body and pull her to the surface, gasping. Dragging her to the closest cell, I hold on as the water tries to take me under.

"Mare!" I call, sputtering. "Wake up now, you're not under water."

Still no response. She's limp against me as I struggle to hold us both up.

"Is she breathing?" Cal asks from his spot.

I check for a pulse. It's faint, but it's there. "I think."

"She's probably got water in her lungs, hit her back, make her cough it up."

"You think I can do that in this position?" I frown.

If Cal wasn't trapped in a cell right now, I think he would have tried to burn me alive. In seconds, team members show up to rescue us. They push a ladder down to pull us up to safe ground. Mare and I are soaking wet, and I'm panting at the extra weight. Our team members get Cal out using brute force to bend the bars. The little girl comes with, wide eyed and shivering.

Holding Mare in my arms, we rush over to the jets where Farley is waiting. She meets me halfway when I place Mare onto the ground, exhaustion kicking in. Cal catches up behind us.

"What happened down there?" Farley demands, checking her pulse. "Is she okay? Medics!"

"Just a little problem with water," I tell her. I wring my hair at the excess of it, angry at that guard for putting me through this trouble.

Cal looks dejected. "I was trapped in a cell, and I couldn't do anything."

Skin healers hurry over to assess our wounds and Mare finally wakes up, coughing out water. Farley pats her back when she sits up.

I turn to Cal. "You really need to learn how to not let your enemies go. Because of you, we were stuck in that situation because you couldn't kill him."

Cal glares at me. "Evangeline, we knew these people. They're Silvers, they're our people."

"They're on the wrong side, your brother's side," I emphasize. "I had to get all wet because of your mistake."

Mare's raspy voice speaks up. "You saved me?"

I look at her confused expression. "Yes. I did. Be grateful. Your boyfriend was stuck in a cell."

Her face drops. "He's not my boyfriend."

Cal doesn't say anything. And just like that, they go back to not speaking to each other.

On the ride back home, my muscles ache and fatigue sets in. We finished a lot faster than I thought but I still put forth tremendous effort saving Mare. The satisfaction at killing that guard soothes me. I know how she feels about killing the Silvers at these prison breaks. I've seen her show no remorse for brutally killing them. Cal lets them go, and I know it disappoints her. He spares the very same people who oppress her own.

At some point, I drift off into sleep after a few minutes, hoping Elane is waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

We make it home by sunset, earlier than anticipated. Mare and Cal still aren't speaking to each other, but Kilorn has waited for her patiently. Cal should take some lessons from the fish boy. Maybe then he'll have a chance with Mare again. Hurrying to my bed chambers, I expect Elane to be there. But when my room comes up empty, I try to suppress the wave of disappointment in my chest. Oh well, I'll see her when she comes back by nightfall, as she always does. I can't blame her for being stuck here all day. Oh, how I despise these missions, and this marriage to Cal.

I call for the maids to prepare a bath for me, which I enjoy as long as I can. They bring a tray of tea to further unwind the stress from a long day of fighting. My skin is smooth and untouched, the Skin healers having done a fine job before coming back home. I wash the blood out of my hair and scrub my skin with scented soaps, choosing Elane's favorite. I wonder where she could be.

Stepping out of the bath, I wrap myself in a fine silk robe and put on some slippers. I wait. And I wait. Until an hour and a half has gone by and an empty tray of food sits on my table, having been devoured in the last 30 minutes. Unable to wait any longer, I put on something nice and find myself in front of Tolly's door. I knock twice. No response. This time, I knock louder, growing impatient. I hear fumbling on the other side of the door, and it flies open. Ptolemus stands before me in a silk robe that matches my own, and Wren is behind him. Her face is pure embarrassment.

"Oh," Ptolemus says awkwardly. "How was your mission?"

Wren's face is turning paler by the second.

"Fine." I say curtly. I don't care much for Wren. That is Ptolemus's lover, just a Skin healer. "Have you seen Elane?"

Ptolemus glances at Wren, who shakes her head. "We haven't seen her all day. She may have returned home briefly. She's been homesick lately, you know?"

I frown. "She would normally leave a note behind."

Ptolemus shrugs, unable to help. Wren looks like she's ready for me to leave. I begin to turn away, leaving them to each other. "Well, if you see her, can you send her over to me?"

Tolly nods immediately, "Will do." And the door is shut before I've even started walking away.

At a loss for what to do, I wander the palace. The halls are big and my footsteps echo back at me. Mother and Father are in bed already. The rest of the teams have probably retreated into their bed chambers, tired from the mission. I was hoping to be in my own room with Elane by the time I had gotten back. Turning a corner, I see a gangly boy with sandy hair walking away. It's the boy who's always with Mare. But this time, he's without her. Perhaps I can convince him to knock some sense into Mare, get her to sway Cal's lack of authority in our marriage so that they end up together. Not exactly how I wanted to spend part of my night, but in the meantime...

"Fish boy!" I call out.

Slowly he turns, with a dumb expression on his face. He points at himself. "Are you talking to me? My name is Kilorn."

I bounce into step beside him and he regards me cautiously. "Don't worry, I don't bite. My mother is the one with the animals, not me."

Kilorn relaxes a tiny bit. "Uh, what do you need?"

"How's Mare doing?"

"She's okay. Resting right now. I heard you saved her." He raises a brow at me.

"I did. Because Cal wouldn't kill the guards," I mutter, still peeved. Kilorn watches me warily.

"Did you need something?"

I smile at him sweetly, which I'm sure only creeps him out more. "Do you know how Mare feels about Cal?"

His expression forces itself into something neutral. "She doesn't approve of him becoming king of Norta."

Well, obviously. "I meant along the lines of more romantically."

He stares straight ahead. "I wouldn't know. I would hope she's done with him."

"Hmm," I pretend to muse. "What a shame. Mare would have been an excellent queen. Plus, she's the only one Cal wants."

"You're telling me this because…?"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her," I look at him, sharply. Kilorn looks back at me with green, emerald eyes. What pretty eyes for an undeserving boy.

"And why would I do that?" He slows down to a stop, in front of his bedroom, I assume.

I shrug. "To be a good friend. It would help us a lot on missions, improve our teamwork."

Kilorn folds his arms across his chest. "If I were a good friend, I would tell her to never go back to that traitor ever again."

"Is it because you still have feelings for her?"

"W-What?" he sputters out. His face turns red. "No! I don't. Mare's a really good friend to me. I just don't want her getting hurt by him."

I give him a skeptical expression, and he avoids eye contact with me. "Anyway," he continues. "Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend or whatever? The redhead?"

"How do you know about that?"

Shrugging, he goes, "Isn't it obvious? You guys are always together. I see her coming from your room all the time."

"I haven't seen her."

"But wait," Kilorn puts his hand to his chin, remembering something. It's almost like a light bulb visibly lighting up. "I thought she was engaged to your brother."

"She is."

Kilorn wears a puzzled expression. It's interesting to watch his face transform slowly into realization. "Oh, I get it now," he says. "You want Mare to end up with Cal, so you don't have to be with him. You can be with your girlfriend instead."

Bingo. "You're a smart one."

"Hey!" he says, insulted. "It's not hard to figure out this whole shady Silver business. After all, everyone's only looking out for themselves, right? That's how you guys work?"

"To a certain extent. Aren't all humans the same?" I shrug.

"But how do you intend to be with her if she's going to marry someone else?"

I sigh. Must I explain everything?

"If I marry Cal, I'll be forced to live in Norta with him, away from Elane. Now that The Rift is our own family palace, she'll be forced to live here with my brother."

"Ah," Kilorn nods, finally getting it. He's a slow one, it explains why Mare is so protective of him. The girl goes crazy whenever he puts himself in danger. I'm beginning to doubt my chances at this fish boy helping me get Cal and Mare back together again.

"So are you willing to help or not?" I ask.

Kilorn shakes his head. "I wish I could but it's not my decision to make. It's Mare's."

"Can't you convince her?" I grit out. "Push her his way, teach Cal how to be more like you?"

"More like me?"

"Yes, like a puppy waiting for its owner."

Kilorn frowns. "Is that how I look to everyone?"

I don't say anything, knowing I can't rely on his help anymore. He's too distracted by other factors. "Sorry, Evangeline. Can't do much."

He opens the door to his room and closes it after wishing me a goodnight. What a hopeless approach. I sigh and walk back dejectedly to my room. I wish those two would make up already. My plan to pair them together is still in effect, I was just hoping for some help. Guess I'll have to go at it alone.


	4. Chapter 4

On the walk back to my room, I contemplate a few things. How can I push Cal to be with Mare for me to stay here with Elane? Marrying Cal means I'm forced to live in Norta beside him. If I'm not stuck in a cage here, then I'd be stuck in a cage elsewhere. My life has never been my own. Mother and Father would never allow me by choice to get out of this marriage. What a dreadful life to live. I have to persuade Calore to willingly choose Mare which is a difficult task all by itself. He's such a stickler for rules and his kingdom. I wonder then, would I be able to convince Mare?

Shaking my head, I realize it has to be Cal's decision. Mare is a Red, and therefore, Anabel would never approve of her in a million years. But the conflict is Mare herself wouldn't approve of any Silver ruling over Reds. Frustrated, I resist the urge to break the metal framing of our picture decors. Deep breaths.

The evening is drawing closer to midnight and the halls have been silent. Everyone is locked up in their rooms with loved ones, and I feel envious. Elane should be in my room by now, unless she's gone home for the night. A flash of hurt hits me, but I suppress the feeling so as not to make me weak. Elane is free to do what she pleases considering I lock her up in my own room. But it would have been nice if she had left a note, or told somebody to relay the message. Maybe she's really upset and I've overstepped my limits. Sighing, I enter my bedroom feeling alone and disappointed. I strip off my clothing to settle into the fine silk robe I wore earlier after my bath. It's not until I'm comfortably in bed, getting ready to close my eyes, that I hear the faint sounds of thumping.

Flying straight up, my head instinctively turns to where the sound is coming from. The bathroom.

I grab the knife on the bedside table nearest to me, and silently get out of bed. My senses are incredibly heightened. How dare this person! To think that they can infiltrate my bedroom and get away with spying on me, what a joke! My mind flashes to one of Maven's spies. Or maybe it's one of the Red rats belonging to the Scarlet Guard. Cruelly, I feel for any other metal in the room and have them hover behind me, ready to kill. Tense, I sneak over to the bathroom door and pause, listening. The sound of thumping continues, muffled. With the technical precision of a surgeon, I focus my concentration on turning the brass doorknob so as not to alert the person of my presence. The door moves slightly in a position that I can peer in, knives ready to strike.

Instead, my heart breaks in a tiny million pieces.

And I've never considered myself to ever have a heart.

On the bathroom counter sits Elane, nude in all her glory. Her head is tilted back in a face I've seen far too often when I am the one responsible for it. In between her legs, is one of the Skin healers in the palace. He is currently screwing her on my bathroom counter.

I don't react. I watch. Every part of me itches to send my knives flying, but I don't. They tremble in mid-air. I remain calm and collected, like my parents taught me. Never let my emotions get the best of me is what Father always told me. That's what makes a person weak.

The Skin Healer grips her hips, bucking into her unattractively and with the grace of a waddling penguin. I don't know what she sees in him. He lacks the elegance, poise, and touch of a woman. She enjoys it, nonetheless. Unless she's faking it like I've heard from most of the other girls growing up. I hope for the latter. Her breathing is labored and he's sweating up a storm. I let my anger sit inside of me, boiling and brewing. I can't even think straight right now. My body becomes cold and my heart forms walls against this stranger in front of me. As they near their climax, I aim to strike.

Slamming the door open, my knives shoot straight for his head. He yelps, moving to the side just in time. It grazes against his cheek deeply and blood slides down his face. Elane instantly uses the shadows to shield herself but it's far too late.

"Adam, right?" I greet, with a sugary tone. His face is full of fear, scared of what the princess of the Rift will do to him for screwing her lover. I can kill him right now, on the spot. I can threaten his family, send out a bounty over his head. Ruin his life. Though that probably wouldn't represent the Samos family well since we're currently allied with the Scarlet Guard. The Reds don't believe in unjustified deaths, but they could make an exception for this one.

He reaches for a towel but drops his hand when I cut my eyes toward it. Casually, I walk over to him with a knife in hand and rest it against his neck. He takes deep breaths to calm down but breaks out in a nervous sweat, regardless. I angle the knife so that it rests right above his hammering pulse. Leaning in, I whisper, "If you know what's good for you, don't ever show your face around here again. The next time we meet, I won't show you any mercy. You're lucky the Scarlet Guard is here to save you because they won't be here for long."

Shivering, he nods and stutters, "M-May I have m-my clothes?"

I don't answer. I expect him to walk out of here in shame. Understanding the situation, he scurries out of my room naked. I wait to hear my bedroom door slam shut before turning my rage to someone else. She still hasn't shown herself. I look into the mirror at myself. My expression is neutral, trained, stoic. It fools even me.

"Elane Haven," I state. "Show yourself."

She reappears by the door, having wrapped a towel around her body. Her skin is flushed silver, and she avoids my eyes. Shame pulls her brows together, forces her mouth to be downturn in an ugly frown. I can barely stand to look at her. A mixture of emotions fill me, ranging from betrayal to hurt to confusion to pain. It's almost like someone kicked me in the gut, wanting to drop me onto the floor. Perhaps this is what Mare felt when Cal claimed the throne. No. This is much worse. It's not like he was screwing around with someone else. It's not like he had eyes for someone else.

I let out a hysterical laugh. Elane glances at me, worried. "Eve."

"Don't you dare call me Eve," I hiss. "It's Evangeline Samos to you."

Wounded, Elane leans against the door frame for support. Her eyes well up with tears, glistening. It should be me crying, not her. "I'm so sorry."

Don't show any weakness. To keep from lashing out, I play around with the knives. Bending and twisting them over and over. Reforming them into some other shape. "How long?"

"How long what?"

I glare at her. "How long have you been letting some guy screw you, Elane? Since when did you decide that you weren't…?" Like me? Romantically inclined towards girls?

Tears stream down her face. "It's not that I was never into you. I've always loved you, and I still do." At this, I scoff. She continues, "You are the only person that I love, Eve. It was hard though, with you being gone for so long, and I was stuck here. He was nice to me, and-"

"Is that all it takes?" I snap. "Some pathetic servant shows you a little bit of kindness and then you give it up just like that?"

"Are you calling me easy?" she gasps. I remain silent. Constantly reforming the metal, over and over. Steady. Elane takes a step towards me and I take one step back. I want her far away from me, out of this palace. She isn't worthy of being here. She was the only person, besides Tolly, that I trusted. The one person I thought I could be myself around. Frowning, she says, "You were always leaving me here. Surely this isn't all my fault."

"But it is. You made your decision. I was trying to save our relationship. That's why I was going out there saving us from being killed by Maven. That's why I was trying to figure out a plan to have Cal marry Mare instead." Breathe.

"You knew your mother would never let you get out of marrying Cal and eventually wanting grandkids," Elane says. Though she speaks the truth, that doesn't make it any easier to hear. Though I've known my entire life what I was destined to be; a queen, that doesn't mean she's allowed to crush my hopes of trying to get out of that situation. I wanted to be a queen, but I wanted her by my side. If she didn't think there was any hope for us, then why did she convince me all this time?

"But that doesn't mean I would willingly screw him! You know I don't have a choice, Elane."

She flinches. "My loneliness got the best of me, and I am sincerely, truly sorry. Please, Eve, let's make this right again. Send Ptolemus to the missions instead, and just be with me. Stay here."

Her words are empty, falling in the space between us. Never reaching me. "How long? How long has this been going on?"

"Please don't ask that."

"I'm asking." I close my eyes. Constant reshaping.

It's quiet for a few minutes. Sighing, she tells me, "A month."

The knives clatter and clink to the ground. "A month?!" I ask incredulously. "You've been having an affair on me for a _month_?!"

Elane rushes over to hold my hands, but I yank them away from her. "Do not touch me." I look down at her in disgust. "I don't want your filthy, unfaithful hands on me."

"Please don't be like this," she begs.

"I want you out of my life," I snap. "I don't want to be with you. I don't want to speak with you. You are a traitor, you are scum, you are _nothing_ to me!"

She is sobbing, clinging onto the counter to hold her up. She looks pathetic right now. This girl whom I had loved and adored. "Eve, you can't throw this away just like that! It's unfair! You don't understand!"

"You're right," I start. My body is heated, hands shaking. "I'll never understand it. I don't know you anymore. We are nothing, this is done. Get out."

"I'm married to your brother," she bawls.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I respond coldly. "Then be married to Ptolemus. But you will never mean anything to me anymore."

I exit the bathroom first, finding my way over to my bed. I slip under the covers, feeling numb all over. It's cold despite the heavy silk blankets resting over me. Elane cried for about an hour before she finally took her leave. Her sobs were gut-wrenching and the part of me that still loved her ached to wrap her under the blankets with me. As she left, she whispered, "I'm sorry," and I don't know how two people who could love each other so much, also cause the greatest amount of pain to each other. I never want to be played a fool again.


	5. Chapter 5

After the night before, I spent the following day cooped up in my bedroom with bottles of hard liquor and wine. I barely ate anything. I am a pathetic mess. My eyes are swollen and puffy from hours of crying through the night, but I won't ever show anybody this side of me. The only person who had the privilege of seeing me in this state was Elane, but she ruined it for herself. That coward.

Tolly knocked at my door numerous times throughout the day. There's no doubt in my mind that he knows what happened. Elane is an open book when it comes to me. For someone so good at hiding, she wears her heart on her sleeve when it comes to us.

Around dinnertime, a knock comes at my door again.

"Not hungry," I call. I take a sip of my glass of wine, not keeping count of how many I drank already.

"Evangeline, this is your mother."

Great. After assessing my appearance in the mirror, I open the door for her. My mother stands before me, looking regal as always, for something so simple as a dinner. She never comes to fetch me. I wonder what the special occasion is. What sort of Hell would she like to drag me into today?

Looking me up and down in contempt, she says, "You've been away all day for the meetings today. Your Father wants you at the dinner table, at the least."

How sweet of her to show her motherly concern. This is all just a ploy for them to exert their control over me, regardless of what happened between Elane and I.

"I'm not feeling well. The mission yesterday had me near exhaustion." Technically not a lie, especially after saving Mare.

Mother raises her perfectly arched brow. "No Samos feels exhausted after a small rescue mission such as the one you went on yesterday. To hide out all day is to show vulnerability. Have you been slacking on your training?"

A threat. "No, Mother."

"Then you are to show yourself at dinner in 15 minutes. And look presentable, Evangeline. Nothing difficult." She leaves, and I sigh. Forced to confront Elane since last night.

Everyone is at the dinner table by the time I arrive, fashionably late. Father scowls at me, but Mother smirks at having forced me to come. Knowing that if I hadn't, they would have a few hostile words to say to me later in the night. Ptolemus is wearing a concerned expression while Elane, sitting beside him, looks like she wants to say something. I ignore the both, reaching for a plate of food and avoiding eye contact. Acting like she doesn't exist to me makes it easier to suffer through dinner.

Mother is first to speak, as usual. "Where is the King of Norta, Tiberius Calore? Shouldn't he be here having dinner with his betrothed?" She just had to twist the knife deeper.

"He's taking inventory of the jets' arsenal," Father replies. "Along with the rest of the Scarlet Guard."

Mother scoffs condescendingly. "Those jobs are to be left to the servants. Hasn't his grandmother taught him how to be a royal Silver? Those jobs are beneath us."

That piques my interest. "I suppose for some Silvers; certain jobs aren't below them." I look knowingly at Elane. She looks back at me, furrowing her brows.

"Silvers with no real power over our system," Mother goes on. I can always count on Mother to remain steadfastly snobbish over Reds and what she likes to consider lowly Silvers. Such as the Haven house. "But the truly powerful would never stoop to that level. We don't bother getting our hands dirty with tedious work such as inventory. I hope that Calore learns that quickly upon becoming King of Norta. We can't have a weak king ruling."

"I agree," I say, impressing Mother. "The weak are too easily distracted, and often give in to easy manipulation such as kindness. Cal should learn quickly once he realizes how unfaithful some of his people are. Some people are a waste of time." I slice into my stick of butter cleanly and smear it on some toast.

Elane shifts uncomfortably, taking a sip of her water. Ptolemus adds in, "I think Cal will have strong loyalties on his side. From having Reds, Silvers, and Newbloods, he will surely have the upper hand."

Father speaks. "Don't forget that you will one day be king as well, Ptolemus. If all goes as planned, I intend for the Samos bloodline to rule more than just this Rift." He looks at Ptolemus knowingly, intending for him to one day dominate more than Cal ever will. The rest of the dinner is quiet. We finish our meals and I waste no time retreating to my room.

I don't want to run into anyone on the way there. The way I acted towards Elane across the dinner table was mildly hostile. Thankfully, Mother and Father didn't notice anything was off. Ptolemus must have though, but he didn't say anything to me afterwards.

Elane appears before me suddenly, in the hallway. "Why were you being so rude to me?"

I stop, dead in my tracks. Me, rude to her? I wasn't the one cheating. "What are you talking about, Haven?"

"Drop the act, Evangeline." She frowns. "We've known each other for too long. Why are you being like this? You don't even want to talk about it."

"There's nothing left for me to say," I shrug. "Plenty left for you to _do_."

"Are you saying what I did to you doesn't phase you? Do you not care?"

I shake my head. "I stopped caring for you the moment I saw the both of you in my bathroom. You're practically dead to me. The only reason you're still living here is because you're fortunate enough to be married to my brother. Otherwise, I'd have kicked you out to be with your lowly Silver family."

She bites her lip. "You're so cruel, Eve."

"It's Evangeline," I smile at her. "And I can't help being cruel to those who have done me wrong."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Elane starts, lips quivering. "I just wanted attention because I was lonely."

I let out a laugh. "Pathetic. You sound like a beggar. I suppose there's always going to be a weak Silver, giving handouts to the servants. Your handout just happens to be in between your legs."

Hitting a nerve, Elane counters, "Handouts that you were craving every time you came back from a mission."

"That was before I knew it was a charity case. Answer me this. Was it the same guy for a month you were screwing or are there more servants I need to throw out of the Rift?"

"He was the only one," she whispers, looking at me directly. "I don't like him, Eve. I only let him screw me because I was... You know. If I had truly cheated like you thought I did, I would have been with another girl."

I'm caught off guard by how direct she answered. What's the difference though? "Cheating is the same no matter how you look at it."

"He was strictly meant to sexually please me, not someone for me to be with. That's why I think you're missing the point. You don't understand."

Cruelly, I jest. "So, are you saying I should have owned a strap-on? Would you have not cheated then?"

Elane doesn't answer me. I continue. "You don't understand how much you hurt me in that moment. I would never have thought about sleeping with another person no matter what the situation is. No matter how lonely, no matter how sad, I would not ever betray your trust like that."

"Easy for you to say."

"I'm a royal Silver of my word," I state, confidently. "I thought you were raised the same."

Quietly, she says, "You know how I was raised."

Smirking, I respond, "And you know how I was raised; to never hand out forgiveness."

In a second, she's gone. Unable to stand speaking with me anymore, probably. She can't handle owning up to her issues, so she has to run away with her tail between her legs.

Feeling suddenly peeved, I can't imagine being stuck in my room for the rest of the night. I need some fresh air, to clear my mind. I enter our palace's courtyard where the garden Mother has been tending has blossomed. Her animals like to roam around the courtyard as if it was some kind of farm. Tonight though, it was just me, the stars, and the sound of the fountain streaming water.

Perhaps I went too far tonight at dinner. Or maybe not enough. I should have made her cry right then and there. I was too busy trying to come off as articulate around Father and Mother. I didn't want to become emotional. I gaze up at the stars and how many there are. The air is warm here, and there's no wind in the location of where our palace sits. I wonder if I could adjust to being Queen of Norta, what I was always destined to be. Now that there's no Elane in my future, I must start thinking of myself and what I plan to do in Norta with Cal. He's giving me freedom to do what I please. I just feel lost now.

"Knock, knock."

Distracted from my thoughts, I look up and see Ptolemus standing beside me. He takes a seat next to me, relaxed for once, away from Father's gaze.

"Where's Wren?" I ask, not like I care. I just have no idea what he's doing out here.

Shrugging, he dismisses my question. "How are you and Elane?"

I stiffen. "We're not seeing each other anymore."

"Obviously," he snorts. "The jabs you took at her over dinner. That was pretty extreme of you."

"She did some extreme things," I shrug. "Why do you care? Are you suddenly developing feelings for your wife?"

Tolly laughs. "Is it so bad to show that I care for my sister's wellbeing? I don't mean to pry or eavesdrop or anything, but I heard your guys' conversation in the hall earlier."

"You'd make a great spy, Tolly. Time to switch professions."

His expression grows sympathetic. I hate it. "I think you should talk to Elane. She brought up some really good points."

I look at Ptolemus as if he's crazy. "At what point did you think Elane was being fair? She cheated on me." I speak slowly, to get that point across to him. Sometimes he can be really dense.

"I mean," he puts his hands up defensively. "I think if she had slept with another girl then of course, it would be completely different. If Wren slept with another guy, it would be different for me as well. But if Wren slept with a girl, I think I could forgive her." He nods, mainly to himself.

I glare at him. "You're not making any sense."

"I'm just saying, Eve. If I slept with a guy, Wren wouldn't be upset at me. But if I slept with other girls then that would be a big no. Consent and open boundaries are important, of course. Elane shouldn't have gone behind your back like that. But I can see where she's coming from."

I raise a brow at him. "Would you sleep with another guy, Tolly?"

"No!" he exclaims, defiantly. "Of course not."

"Then would you sleep with another girl?"

"Never," he states.

I inspect my nails. "Then what makes it so different if Wren slept with another guy versus another girl?"

Ptolemus runs his hand through his long, silver hair. "I guess the part where she can become emotionally attached to the guy. If she slept with a girl, I know it would only be for her own needs and desires while I'm away."

I don't say anything. I can't see what they see. Even Ptolemus wouldn't sleep with another person so why would Elane and Wren want to? Regardless of gender and the complications that come with it, a lover should only ever want to be with their significant other. Faithfully.

"Anyway," he says. "I just want you to be okay, Eve. I'm trying to give you some advice here, open your mind to understanding Elane. I know you still want to be with her. I know from my own experiences with Wren, how lonely we can get being away from each other."

"You don't know anything," I lash out. "You still get to be with Wren. I'm the one being forced out of my own home to be in Norta. Either way, you're fine where you are." I stand up.

Ptolemus stands with me. "Eve, we'll find a way out of it, I know we will."

I shake my head at him. Turning toward the door, I say, "I don't want any advice from you. I've got it handled. I can take care of my situation by myself."

Then I leave Ptolemus standing in an empty courtyard by himself. Shunning out my one and only best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Days go by and all my free time goes to training in our gym at the Rift. My nights are filled with drinking until I can't remember a thing, waking up to attend boring meetings, and then spending the rest of my day training hardcore. Farley no longer asks me to join missions with them and goes to Ptolemus instead. I see Elane during dinner time but outside of that, only rarely in passing. We don't talk. We avoid looking at one another. I pretend like she's another Red servant and my parents don't seem to mind. As long as I'm doing their bidding marrying Cal, they don't care what happens in my personal life.

In the gym, I often see familiar faces including Ptolemus and Cal. They're always there with me, along with Wren in case we overwork ourselves. I've been refusing Wren's abilities, preferring to toughen out the pain and soreness long after the workout. Cal seems impressed by it, but Ptolemus always looks concerned for me. I ignore both, keeping mainly to myself.

Mare has recently begun showing up to the gym, but I ignore her as well. She and Cal still don't talk, and she's been practicing to herself. Kilorn watches every now and then with nothing better to do. They're not even dating and he's still faithful to her. I'm bitter over their relationship. I'm bitter about everything right now.

I'm practicing with my knives in the target range section when Wren comes up to me, at a reasonable distance.

"Evangeline, you've been training for three hours straight. Did you need some water?" She offers a bottle. I continue throwing my knives at the targets, hitting the center dead-on. My whole body is covered in sweat, but I shake my head at her.

Wren is persistent. "Come on. You haven't even let anyone heal you for three days straight. You've much less spoken to anyone in the last week."

"Shouldn't you be focused on my brother?" My knives shift into bullets and I fly them into the targets at a faster speed. Don't get me wrong, my body is sore but I'm trying to adjust to the weak feeling to make myself stronger. The longer I can hold out feeling my body ache, the better stamina I'll have in battle.

Sighing, she leaves me alone. A few minutes later, Cal steps up beside me closer than Wren was. He's not afraid of my abilities.

"Hey Evangeline, do you want to grab food with me?"

In the middle of shooting my bullets, they hover in mid-air. "Are you serious?" I look at him, amused. I'm not stupid. Ptolemus is clearly sending people over to me to pull me away from my intense training session. Servants have been offering me things all day. Cal's expression is a poor attempt at trying to remain neutral. It's clear he doesn't want to eat dinner with me as much as I don't want to speak to anyone.

"Sure," he responds airily. "I haven't eaten a meal since this morning."

I look over at Mare who is clearly trying extra hard to focus on punching some bags. She's fully aware of where Cal is and who he's talking to right now. "You could always invite Mare out to dinner."

Cal frowns at me. I've gotten used to upsetting people this last week. "Listen," he begins. "You haven't talked to anyone and normally I wouldn't care, but this isn't like you. You're isolating yourself. That's not healthy, especially knowing how much you like to hurt others."

I laugh. "Isn't it healthier that I'm not hurting others?"

"See, that's just weird." Cal waves his hand at me. "I don't know what you went through with Elane, but this doesn't seem like you're moving on from her."

Hearing her name hit a nerve. I bare my teeth at Cal. "I am done with her, Calore. Worry about me once we're married but leave me be until then." To irk him, I send one of my newly formed knives flying toward Mare. It grazes her upper arm, and she yelps in surprise. Cal grabs my wrist, eyes fuming.

"Why would you do that?" he growls.

Nonchalantly, I remind him, "Am I back to normal now that I've hurt someone? Or is it possible that maybe for once in my life, I'm the one hurt?"

We hold each other's gaze, a challenge.

"Stop playing around, Evangeline." Finally, Cal turns around to walk over to Mare and see if she's okay. It's the first he's spoken to her in weeks, I believe. Mare is dumbfounded and doesn't know what to do with herself now that Cal is openly expressing concern over her. She looks over at me, expression mixed between irritation and confusion.

"What'd you do that for?" she calls out to me. Kilorn and Cal are beside her, worrying over something so small as a scratch on her arm. That could easily be healed by Wren if they would just give her some space.

"Accident," I smile pleasantly.

"An accident from all the way across the room?" Mare raises a brow. Wren takes hold of her arm to heal the injury that I've caused, but Mare pulls her arm away. She's stubborn about keeping the scars she's earned, as if they were prizes to be shown off.

Cal murmurs something to her, and Mare's attention is immediately on him. I notice Kilorn backing off a little and I finally can't help but pity the fish boy. It must be hard watching the one he likes absorbed in another. Cal sits her down on the bench with a water bottle. She takes a huge drink, the condensation from the cold water bottle dripping down her chin, onto her collar bone. My face flushes at how sensual that looked. Cal wraps a bandage around her minor injury tenderly, after sanitizing the area and Mare looks at him with adoration. She's so head over heels for him. I can't stand the sight of them, so I return to my training.

It's obvious they want to be with one another, so why doesn't he choose her? If I were him, I'd always pick my significant other over any throne, any day. Not to mention, I'm sure Cal's needs haven't been met either which explains why he's always training in here almost as long as I am. That must be where all the sexual tension and sexual frustration from them comes from. I glance over in between one of my throwing rounds, and sure enough, they are sitting beside each other talking for once. Their arms and legs are touching, and they're unphased by it.

Suddenly frustrated by the sight, I leave the gym to find food.

A few more days go by, and I catch myself looking at Mare often. During our training sessions, Cal has been physically closer to her but has gone back to not speaking to her. She seems unaffected by it. She's been training just as long as the rest of us, having taken a break from her missions. I wonder if she's waiting for Cal to make the first move again, but not out of worry this time. I could always do her a favor and throw another knife at her, but I think better of it. I don't want to be on Calore's bad side before the wedding.

I'm sitting on the bench, watching the others practice as I've always done when I see Mare head over to the target range section. She doesn't use it often, and I wonder if it's because she hasn't been practicing her lightning as much since she's stopped going on missions temporarily. Either way, I'm interested in watching her powers again. They've always intrigued me, being so different than the other Silvers' skills.

She stretches her arms and legs, her figure smaller than the rest of ours. She's a short thing with a lot of fight in her. Thinking back on our battles and fights, it's impressive that she's managed to hold out for this long.

Then she starts going, moving lithely back and forth between her targets. Her footing is precise and smooth because of her thieving history. It almost looks like she's dancing, and I'm mesmerized. Not by the sparks and lightning shooting out of her hand, but by her movements. A hand here, foot landing there. Twisting and turning gracefully to shoot a deadly lightning bolt at her targets. Seeing her muscles tense up in her forearms and legs makes me flush because I've never noticed how attractive she was before. Shaking my head hard and taking a drink of my water, I push that thought out of my mind. Mare's a Red at heart, having grown up in the trenches with beggars and criminals. We're from two different worlds.

My eyes wander over to Cal, who is also trying hard not to stare at Mare. Kilorn isn't here today. I fidget in my seat, growing uncomfortable with myself. Why does Mare have such an effect on people? I don't get it. She's a little, stubborn punk with no class.

Her dark hair is up in a ponytail, and I notice how it falls against her neck and slender back. Sweat beads on her forehead and her skin glistens with it. Normally, I would be disgusted but for some reason it doesn't bother me. Her dark eyes are focused on the target before her, and I can see how Cal would be instantly attracted to her. Mare is brazen, but she's got a certain beauty because of it. Much like her blonde friend who has such an intimidating vibe, but it makes her stand out in a good way.

Ugh, what's gotten into me?

After the training session, I take a bath and look at my body in the mirror. I'm taller, slender, and leaner. I stand with poise and class, meant for royalty. My skin is smooth and pale, not riddled with scars like Mare. We stand in direct opposition of one another in nearly everything we do. It bothers me that I'm thinking of her this much. Irritated, I take a drink of wine until my mind becomes fuzzy. After the bath, I lie in bed trying to focus my thoughts on random things.

It wanders from Elane to Ptolemus to Cal. I think of Norta, and how close we are to defeating Maven. I think of the courtyard garden and my parents, and how proud they would be of me for becoming queen. I think of how numb I've felt ever since my heart broke. The last thing I see before I drift off to sleep is Mare shooting lightning bolts from her hands in the target range section.

_"Evangeline," a girl moans underneath me. I hold onto her writhing hips, taking her into my mouth once more. She moves against me, and it turns me on knowing that I have full control over her._

_ I insert a finger inside of her, slowly pumping and teasing her. We're in the training gym, and she's tied up in rope, unable to move freely._

_ "Mm," I inhale against her. She smells warm and similar to one of my perfumes._

_ "Don't stop," she breathes. "You're going to make me cum."_

_ I keep going, licking at her in a constant pace in the spot most sensitive. My lower regions are extremely wet as well, aching to be touched. I finger myself as I finger her and eat her out._

_ Her moaning grows louder, and I'm extremely turned on. "I'm so close!" she screams. She grabs hold of my hair and squeezes to my delight as she orgasms from my techniques. When I look up to see her face, dark hair rests against her breasts and it's Mare's face I see. Giving in to my desires, we're suddenly in a 69 position and eating each other out. I grind my hips into her face, wanting more, craving more, needing more. I feel myself close to climaxing, as if having sex with Mare was a normal occasion. I shake with my orgasm._

And suddenly, I'm awake, sweating hard and flustered. Cursing to myself, I collapse back onto my bed, closing my eyes. What was that dream? Was that a sex dream?

Appalled, I feel myself down there and notice how wet I've become. Oh no. Groaning, I turn my face into my pillow. All because of Elane, and this heartbreak, and sexual frustration, I had a sex dream about Mare. Mare, my enemy. Mare, the girl who continues to get under my skin for the past few months during this war. Mare, the girl I was trying to push toward Cal to escape an imprisoned marriage. What is wrong with me?

I can feel myself throbbing down there, but I refuse to do anything about it. I'm not going to do something to satisfy myself right after a dream like that! That's too risky, and my mind would wander, and that's not something I want to think about during. But I also don't want to think about Elane. Groaning, I turn over onto my side trying not to think about anything.

I lay there for what seems like hours in sexual frustration. Unable to fall asleep, I get up and head to the gym once again to distract myself from my pathetic problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Time passes quickly when I'm by myself. I have no distractions to listen to, nobody to entertain. Mother and Father rarely come into the gym, having taken the advantage of old age to be an excuse not to exercise. They've become too reliant on their abilities. I take a break around the afternoon to attend a meeting and find some food to fill my system. Everyone avoids speaking to me as best as possible, for the topic of Elane coming up is sure to set me off. And they know I'm needed at these meetings. The most significant event coming up is a ball to display the fact that the Samos family are truly a source of power for Norta. We go over the details and what's needed. I'm required to be there, according to Mother. After years of attending balls and dances, it's a surprise even to me to find out how much I don't want to attend. But I must.

I return to the gym after dinnertime and find the usual people working out there. Placing my bag of spare clothes down on the bench, I notice Cal and Mare have gone back to not speaking. I'm in a daring mood and to see Mare both frustrates and pisses me off. Perhaps fighting with her would make that feeling go away, for old times sake. It also gives me a chance to spite the future king of Norta. Dream be damned.

I relax into my warm up routine, making sure nothing feels out of place. I nod a greeting to Ptolemus who is rather surprised at me initiating. He nods back, relieved that I must be recovering from my heartbreak. Oh, Tolly. This is only the beginning.

After only half an hour, I let one of my blades go singing past Mare to gain her attention. It turns some heads, but not all. Cal doesn't even look our way. Mare turns to me, annoyance creeping on her face at having to deal with me again. I can't say the feeling isn't reciprocated.

"What do you want, Evangeline?" she asks, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Has this girl ever heard of a towel?

"Would you like to spar, lightning girl?"

At this, her face lights up. I know Mare's been itching for a true fight, one to challenge her. Even if it is me. There's no one here more challenging than the Samos heirs, and Cal surely isn't budging on the no speaking rule with her.

"Sure."

We make our way to the sparring mats on the other side of the room, drawing attention from the others. They watch us stretch and warm up. Cal remains focused on whatever he's doing, and Ptolemus looks puzzled and curious. I take a long drink of water, prepared for Mare's quick movements and agility.

"Purely physical attacks," I tell her. "No powers, no abilities. I don't want to ruin our expensive sparring mats, or have you bleed to death on them."

Mare raises a brow, sarcastically. "What's the point of having a mat if you don't actually use them?" She stretches her legs, and I fight back the memory of my dream.

Forcing a grin, I say, "I won't hold back then."

I lunge toward her, catching her off guard. She narrowly side steps from me and yells out, "Hey!"

We face each other now, circling one another. Trying to predict the other's movements. "You never said when to start," Mare frowns.

"In actual battles, you never know when they'll start," I state nonchalantly. "This way, it keeps you in practice for surprise attacks."

"Leave it to you to fight dirty," she mutters. Then she charges toward me and we throw punches and kicks at one another, matching our paces. A blow for a blow, a kick for a kick. She's quick and uses her height to her advantage. She tries to throw me off balance by side sweeping her legs under me, but I dodge it in time. I aim a punch at her, but she grabs my arm and twists me forward so that I lose my balance.

"You're quick," I pant, as I catch my footing. Without hesitation, I throw punches at her, and she blocks them with her arm.

Mare actually grins at me. "That's what being a thief does to you."

"Or you could just be Silver-born."

In the middle of a punch, I grab her wrist that she's using to block and, with a technique I learned in Training, use the momentum of her body weight to flip her. She's on the ground in an instant and tries to sweep her legs underneath me again to make me fall. I'm on top of her, holding her down with all I can while she struggles and tries to wiggle her way out of this.

"Have you ever thought about practicing with that boy?"

Mare's eyes flash toward Kilorn. "He's not a fighter."

"Not that one," I say as I block a flying fist. "The other lightning one. The one with the white hair."

"Tyton?" she asks, surprised. Her eyes look over at Cal who seems to be hitting those bags a little harder than usual. I have the upper hand now. A distracted Mare is a slower Mare.

"Yes, him," I answer, holding back my strength. "He seems pretty strong."

"Oh, well, uh…" Mare stammers. "I don't know." She uses this opportunity to flip me onto my back, so now she's the one on top. She's lighter than I thought she'd be, but she has a lot more strength than I imagined. We're wrestling to be on top, and I'm all too aware of how close we are in proximity. The very same lightning girl I hated back when she was under the fake identity of Mareena Titanos is the same girl that I'm sparring with in my own home right now.

We continue like this for about an hour, fighting on and off just to tire ourselves out. The feeling of actually fighting someone else and having to stay alert is a more fulfilling training than doing it by yourself. At some point, we call it a truce and collapse on the mat. Sweaty and out of breath.

"Thanks Evangeline," Mare says as she downs water. I do the same, nodding at her.

We both glance over at Cal who is getting prepared to leave. He normally doesn't leave so early. I'm amused at his obvious display of jealousy.

"Leaving so soon, Calore?" I call out. He doesn't turn to look at me. "Tyton isn't actually here, there's no reason to end your training early."

Mare looks over at me, glaring. Wanting me to keep my mouth shut. I shrug.

Cal is calm, still putting all his sweaty clothes into his bag. "This has nothing to do with him or Mare. They can do whatever they want. Just getting ready for an early mission tomorrow."

Smirking, I take another drink of my water and watch Calore practically scurry out the gym. A little more than half of the people here have left now that I've observed the room. Kilorn isn't even here anymore. I grab a towel from off the bench and wipe away at my sweat, having gotten used to the aches and sores. I sit down and lean back against the wall, taking deep breaths in to slow down my heart rate. Mare gets up from the mat and sits next to me, using a towel to wipe away her own sweat. I can smell her body odor, which isn't an unpleasant thing. It's a mixture of sweet and salty. It reminds me of the smell of rain after a thunderstorm.

"Do you like seeing Cal irritated at me or something?" Mare asks, messing with the cap on her water bottle. Her face is neutral and unreadable.

Shrugging, I tell her, "Does his jealousy bother you? I find it more amusing than anything."

Her face scrunches up in thought. Shaking her head, she says, "Not really. He's made his choice. There's no point in him being jealous."

"Emotions are difficult to ignore," I state dryly, thinking of my own feelings when it came to Elane. If I could cut out all the bad feelings she gave me, I would.

Sensing my thoughts, Mare asks, "How are you handling it?"

I blink. We don't turn to look at one another, allowing some sense of privacy when it comes to our former relationships. Of course, Mare has heard what happened. I haven't been too subtle about it. I vaguely watch the others train, coming up with snarky responses to her question but settle on something more acceptable. "I've been too busy with other matters to care."

Mare snorts, catching me off guard. Looking at her, she's got that sarcastic expression on her face again. "Basically, you're avoiding it."

I bristle at that statement. It makes me sound like a coward. "I've spoken to Elane about it. It's over between us. There's no forgiving her."

"Just because two people talk about something, doesn't mean it's ever truly over," she says quietly. "You can talk about how things are meant to be, but the feelings don't ever really go away."

We don't say anything for a few minutes, letting what's been said sink in. I want to keep my guard up for as long as possible, but the truth is, it's been days since I've spoken to anyone heart to heart. Elane and Ptolemus were the only two people I'd confide in, but after recent events, I've felt alone. I've pushed everybody out and away. Maybe Mare and I aren't too different after all.

"I'm hurt," I find myself saying, ready to unleash the thoughts I've held onto for weeks. "I'm angry. I feel betrayed. Confused. But most of all, angry."

Mare stays quiet, letting me go on. When overcome with emotions, I've learned to still myself. My body is tense as I speak.

"I don't understand why she would cheat on me when all I've ever given her is love and affection and loyalty." I put emphasis on the last word. "I'm hurt, and I don't know how to cope with it because I've never been betrayed by the one person I never thought would betray me. She was my only escape from my parents. I thought I could trust her." Tears well up in my eyes, and my hand itches for alcohol. To feel that sweet burn down my throat is all I need to forget about what happened for a short time.

Mare nods, probably relating to how I feel but with Cal. "I thought the same when he chose the crown over me."

I blink back the tears, not wanting to show vulnerability. "Was I not good enough for her? If only people were brave enough to say the things they truly felt. I'd rather her break my heart in the open than sneaking around." Knowing that I myself, am a hypocrite, for not saying how I truly feel. For not being able to truly be myself around my parents.

Sighing, Mare leans back against the wall. "I think we should stop blaming ourselves for not being good enough for people who haven't been loyal to us."

I laugh. "Easier to take that advice when you're drunk."

She looks at me with no judgment in her eyes. "Hey, if that's what it takes to get you through this heartbreak."

Lightning girl has caught me by surprise. I was so sure she would be condescending towards me, even smug about my hurt considering how many others I've hurt. I've been inconsiderate toward her feelings and a ton of other people's feelings, Red and Silver alike.

"Are you actually sympathetic toward me? How unexpected from you."

"Why? Because we're supposed to be on opposite sides?" Mare sits up straighter, readjusting her ponytail. "I guess I'm just letting you know that I relate to what you're saying. Even if our goals don't align."

"Granted, after the war is over, this conversation never happened," I remind her, going back to my roots.

Mare grins at me, brown eyes sparkling. "Deal."

It's odd to be allied with Mare sincerely in something so trivial as relationships. I suppose nothing really changes when it comes to something humans have been struggling with for years. Whether Red or Silver, poor or rich, relationships have always been a challenge for many in prior years of court. Secret affairs, forbidden feelings, a desire for people you can't have. I never thought anything like that would happen to me.

"I've also felt pretty lonely." Her voice brings me back to the present.

"What about fish boy?" I ask, forgetting to properly address him by name in front of Mare.

Instead of reprimanding me, she laughs. "I can't confide in Kilorn about stuff like this. I hate seeing him bothered knowing that he once had feelings for me."

Had? He still has feelings for you, Mare. The whole world knows it.

She continues. "I never thought I'd be sitting here talking with you about relationships, Evangeline. The world must really be screwed up as we know it."

"Ever since Maven became King, that's how I've seen it." Ever since then, my life has been one disaster after another despite how hard the Samos family has been trying to survive. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels alone though. Suddenly, a crazy thought enters my already chaotic mind. The words are out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"Are you going to be at our ball that's coming up?" I want to bite my tongue immediately, but it's too late. I don't know what compelled me to ask. A random act of kindness, I suppose?

"You mean the ball that's going to be celebrating the alliance between the Rift and Norta? No thanks."

"That's just what we tell everyone to get them to show up. It's truly about the Samos bloodline stepping into power and being a royal family."

Mare rolls her eyes. "A display of power then? That's even better than what everyone thinks it's for!"

"It'll be fun," I try and convince her. Why am I trying to convince Mare to come to this Samos ball that I don't even want to attend? Maybe to provide a tool for me to entertain myself by messing with Cal. He probably won't be expecting any of the Scarlet Guard members to show up, especially not Mare. "I'll even let you wear some of my fancy dresses. We'll do your hair and makeup, and make you look like less of a peasant."

She glares at me for making that joke but doesn't call me out on it. Is this what it's like to be friends with Mare? To be able to get away with saying rude things and not trying to start a fight all the time?

"I refuse to wear any of your handcrafted dresses though," she says, referring to the metal dresses. "If you have any regular ones."

"None of my dresses are regular," I scoff. "All are made with the utmost quality and care."

She stands up, bag in hand, ready to call it a night. I stand up with her, grabbing my bag as well. "Is that a yes to coming to the ball?"

"It's a maybe," she says, gauging my reaction. She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, thinking.

"Allow me to walk you to your bedroom while you contemplate coming."

"You're going to try and sell this ball to me, until I say yes, aren't you?" The corners of her mouth twitch into a grin. I can't help but smile at our back and forth interactions. I suppose Mare can be bearable at times.

"Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what's so special about me coming to the ball?" Mare inquires, raising a brow. She adjusts her bag on her shoulder to make it more comfortable as we head back to our rooms. "I find it hard to believe the Evangeline Samos is asking me to show up to a Silver ball."

I smirk. "Remember, it's to celebrate the alliance of the Rift and Norta."

"Of course it is."

I glance over at her facial expression which appears more exhausted than puzzled. I'm concerned that I am actually worried for her well being, but I bite my tongue back from asking how she's sleeping at night. It's a comfort to have someone's presence beside me, someone who doesn't know exactly all that I have been through growing up. But I'm not going to grace her with my concern.

"Your Scarlet Guard presence would be much appreciated," I smile. A lie. Mother and Father would only appreciate it because that just means more Reds to show off their power in front of. The Scarlet Guard thinks they're the ones with the upperhand but it is the Silvers who are really controlling the situation. Without our help and tools, they would be at a loss on how the system of the Silvers work. A part of me really would enjoy Mare's presence at the ball though. It would just be another person to share in the suffering at this event.

Mare bites her lip, and I have to look away because of the way it makes my pulse beat faster.

In a low voice, she asks, "Will Cal be there?"

Without missing a beat, I go, "Yes."

"Okay," she sighs. Her shoulders droop, defeated. From the look in her eyes, I can tell she's accepted being around him, but her feelings are still lingering. Part of me wants to grab both of her hands, look her in the eyes, and tell her to forget about him. I want to tell her that boys are stupid, and relationships are too difficult to fret over. But instead, I clench my fists tightly and continue to look straight ahead.

We walk together quietly, lost in our thoughts. Finally, we come to a standstill in front of what I assume is Mare's room. This area of the Rift was originally meant for our servants, but I guess we must have moved the actual servants to a worse section. I choose not to share that fact with Mare, otherwise it would upset her and I can feel my body aching from the sparring session we had earlier. I'm not meant to take on the lightning girl right now.

"Well, this is it."

"So, are you coming?" I haven't forgotten the fact that she hadn't answered.

Mare sighs, and I fight to keep a hopeful expression on my face from showing. I don't know why the anticipation of her answer is making me anxious.

"Yeah, why not?"

I flash her a genuine smile and she seems confused, but too tired to press me on it. She might think I have something bad planned in store for her. I wouldn't put it past me either.

"Perfect, tomorrow when you're free, you absolutely need to stop by my room so we can figure out how to make you look much better than the way you look now."

Mare rolls her eyes at that. "Thanks."

"And don't even think to bring Kilorn. The way you look will be a surprise to everyone in the room." I glare at her.

She holds her hands up at me. "Okay, okay. Girls only."

"And don't eat any junk food from here on until after the ball."

Laughing, Mare says, "If I didn't think you hated my entire soul, I would think you were trying to console me."

The earlier talk Mare and I shared of being heartbroken by our loved ones makes me bitter. We are both lonely souls.

I frown, hiding my true feelings. "This is for me. I would hate for you to look unruly at OUR Samos ball."

"Is this goodnight then?" she says.

All of a sudden, Mare's eyes flicker to down the hall. I look over as well and see a familiar red head with her head down, eyes downcast, walking toward us. Elane. She doesn't even look at us as she passes, intending to simply walk by without any interaction. A stab of pettiness hits me and thinking swiftly, I kiss Mare's cheek. Elane's mouth forms into a shocked O shape, and Mare's face blushes a deep red. She stares at me like I've gone crazy. I'm not familiar with red, but silver. Seeing it surprises even me, but I hold my head up high, aiming to look smug.

Elane stops dead in her tracks, and I'd never seen her look so hurt. Good.

"Goodnight, Mare." I smirk at her and turn immediately to leave the situation. I walk at a fast pace, shocked at my own boldness with another girl, most of all, that girl being Mare. I turn and speed down the hallways that lead straight to my room, even taking shortcuts that I hadn't taken since I was a child. I laugh to myself, wondering what Mare thinks of me now. Scared to know what Mare thinks of me. The only reason I did that was to hurt Elane, and it worked. Why do I feel such a thrill? Elane being hurt should hurt me, but I suppose it doesn't anymore. Is this the first step to moving on?

I reach my door, but before I can open it...

"Evangeline!"

Slowly, I turn back to face her. She chased me all the way down to my room, eyes shiny with tears and lip trembling. It's been a month since the incident now and I'm still not ready to let go of my anger at her.

"You're cruel," she whispers. It's not something she hadn't known. Being called cruel by her is almost a compliment now.

I flash my teeth at her, not in a grimace but not so much of a smile. "As you were to me."

Elane holds her hand to where her heart should be. "Does this mean that you and that Red girl are…?"

I smirk at her.

She shakes her head, calling my bluff. "There's no way. You hate her, Evangeline. You've hated her since you've met her. And Mare is with Cal."

"But is she?" Raising a brow, I put on a façade. "They hardly speak to one another. Cal picked the throne. And Mare and I have been training a lot together lately. Why, just earlier we sparred together. Just like how you and I used to."

Tears roll down Elane's cheeks. I'm so tired of seeing her cry. I'm tired of seeing her act like the victim.

"I don't know if I could forgive you for being with her, Eve."

"We're not together anymore. I don't care about your forgiveness."

Then I enter my room and shut the door on her. Her words trigger some deeply buried guilt but I drown it out with wine.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all, I wrote this fanfic awhile ago and so, if the chapters seem shorter and more out of character, it's because I'm struggling to write this. I intended for this to be written a little bit longer but now I just feel like I'm dragging it out. So for those who have read all of the chapters up until now, thank you. I may end this a lot sooner than expected.


	9. Chapter 9

A knock comes at my door in the evening. The time between last night and now went by in such a blur, that I was surprised to see Mare standing before me.

"You came."

Mare looks slightly uncomfortable but maintains a cool composure, nonetheless. "You invited me over to try on a dress, remember? For the ball? Preferably not made out of things you can turn into your weapons."

I smirk at her. "Let's make you look Silver-born."

Rolling her eyes, Mare steps into my room and observes far too much about it. I'm sure she noticed the empty bottles of wine and liquor on the table by the window, but she doesn't question me. It had been awhile since I had allowed anyone into my room to do any cleaning. I take her wrist and pull her straight to my vanity table to sit her down in front of it.

"Now, let's see. What color would look best on you?"

Shrugging, she suggests, "Red?"

"Too basic." I glide over to my walk-in closet and start digging through the tons of dresses that I own, the ones made of fabric and not metal. This will be a challenge. I've never had to wear any regular dresses because Father always told me to be armed. Even if that meant wearing my weapons as clothing.

Mare slouches in her seat. "Remind me again why you're being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Remind me again why you willingly came into my room?" I call out to her, grabbing a handful of dresses to bring out.

"Green, Evangeline?" Mare makes a face at one of the dresses I was holding.

"It's emerald. And it shimmers. You're lucky to have the opportunity to wear something so nice."

Sighing, Mare tried on each of the dresses for the next hour. Most of the dresses weren't cut to her height, and the gowns ended up running a good 6 inches too long on the floor. It would absolutely drag if she walked. I ended up digging further into my closet for dresses that I had owned when I was younger, though I was one of the first girls in my class to hit puberty first. My growth spurt happened immediately the moment I turned 12, and in general, I had always been relatively taller.

Helping Mare into a navy-blue dress, I murmur, "Why do you have to be so short?"

Scowling, she replies, "We're not going to find a dress with your wardrobe. I'll just wear my Scarlet Guard uniform."

"No, that would be horrendous. Are you sure you don't want me to shape a dress onto you?"

"Positive," she mutters.

Groaning, I decide to give up for the moment. I'll figure something out before the ball; that's what seamstresses are for. "I'm just going to have to have one of my maids alter one of these gowns. In the meantime, would you care for a drink?" I have a mischievous expression on my face. I expect Mare to be the type to drink but she surprises me when she says she doesn't.

"I just don't," Mare answered, when I inquired why.

"You've got to try this wine. It's one of the strongest ones out there."

She looks at me skeptically. "Will I be okay walking to my room later?"

I laugh at her, a little too loudly. When her expression remains serious, I go, "Oh, you weren't kidding. You'll be fine, it's not like you're driving anything."

"I guess I could try it," Mare relents.

Making my way over to my wine collection, I grab the highest quality bottle that I own and two glasses. I bring them over to Mare who has moved from the vanity table to the regular, small dining table. Sitting across from her, I pour both of us a drink.

"This wine is so finely made that you won't even be able to taste the aftertaste of bitterness when you drink it."

Eyeing her glass, she suddenly goes, "Was Elane upset because of last night?"

I take a long sip of my wine. She's referring to the kiss on her cheek. "I suppose she was a little upset."

"Is that why you did that?" She raises a brow. "What is with you Silvers shoving dominance in each other's faces?"

Amused by that, I laugh. "It's no different from you Reds blowing things up in our cities."

She takes the tiniest sip of the wine. And she doesn't hate it.

"Maybe if you guys knew what it was like to have to be Red in the first place, we wouldn't be blowing things up! How hard it must be to be a Silver."

I pour some more wine into my glass. "Very hard. Unable to be ourselves, forced to marry for riches and power. Being stuck in a cage for most of our lives."

Mare drinks more of the wine and starts giggling. This girl is a lightweight. "Having too many dresses to decide which one to wear is a struggle." Looking at the mess we made near the mirror of all the dresses she tried on, we both laugh. The wine was giving me a buzz due to how fast I was drinking it all down. Maybe I had a problem. Maybe I should slow down.

Getting up, I pick up one of the pale, pink dresses she tried on earlier. "On a serious note, I think this would look amazing on you if we cut it to your height."

She crinkles her eyebrows. "Pink?"

"Don't tell me you think it's too girly for you. What's wrong with girly?" My body was fuzzy now, and my mouth was moving before my mind could filter out my thoughts. Being buzzed felt so carefree.

"Nothing wrong with girly!" She raises her hands up, to show she meant no harm. I jokingly glare at her. Laughing, she went on, "I think it's too fluffy. Not what I normally wear."

Offended, I shake my head. "It makes a statement! Why not try wearing something new? Trying something different?" And suddenly, I didn't know if I was still talking about dresses.

Mare pauses, taking a drink of the wine. "I'm just used to being comfortable with what I have."

"It would be nice to wear something new for a night. Be a new person."

I set the dress down on the back of a chair and noticed Mare's eyes were glistening. I think she was buzzed too. Grabbing the bottle to place it back into my collection, I tell her, "Okay, that's enough for you."

"It was surprisingly really good, and it goes down smooth."

I smile at her, silently proud of being right about the wine.

We end up lying down on my bed, side by side, staring up at the ceiling. We were both buzzed from the wine but not drunk. We talk about Elane and my relationship and the things we had gone through. Mare listened, for once, without interrupting. She was probably sleepy. Being intoxicated does that.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"What is it like to kiss a girl?" Mare asks suddenly. She sits up, a little too fast, and nearly falls over. "Not that it's weird, but it's interesting that there are… people like you in Montfort."

I feel like Mare and I have crossed a line we never knew was ever going to be crossed tonight. Buzzed, in bed, and talking about our relationship problems because we had no one else to listen. I sit up as well, slower. People like me, she said.

"It's the same as you kissing Cal, a guy. But better. For me, that is."

"So, you never wanted to be with a guy?"

"Never." I enunciate. "I don't see the appeal. My body isn't genetically engineered to be with one."

Mare bites her lip. "But how do you know?"

"The same exact way I knew being a magnetron was in my blood. The same way you feel the surge of lightning running through your veins."

I look over at her. Her hair is disheveled from lying down for a long time, and her eyes were dark and glossy. Looking at her full, soft lips made my heart race faster than it had since that dream of her. And I suddenly found myself wanting to kiss her.

"But I hadn't found out I could use lightning until later on in life," she muses. She looks down at my bedsheets made of silk and traces circles onto it.

"Some things take time to discover," I state, painstakingly. Mare looks up at me, and we hold each other's gaze.

I don't know if it was the alcohol making me bold, or if the energy between us was aligned tonight. I don't even know if it was Elane's betrayal making me cover the distance between Mare and I. Or if the dream was influencing me in any way.

But I move cautiously toward Mare, and her eyes fluttered shut, and naturally, our lips found one another.

Slow moving at first, we didn't move any other part of our bodies. We let our lips explore the taste of the other. Mare was more hesitant than me, this being her first time kissing a girl. This was normal to me. I expected the softness, there being no hard edges. The kiss began to grow deeper until she pulled away first, gasping slightly for air.

My face was heated silver, and I gauged her reaction first. Her face was also flushed but she didn't look uncomfortable. She looked intrigued.

"Can we try again?" she asks, embarrassed. Without saying anything, I nod.

We kissed again, and this time, my hands find her hair, entangling themselves into it. I move to be on top of her as she lied back down, her hands nervously placed on my waist. Mare was so stiff that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you still a virgin or what?" I ask, half-joking.

Mare glares at me defiantly. "I am not!"

I blink. "You've had sex with Cal?"

"Yes?" She looked confused.

"It's just unexpected. Cal struck me more as a 'Don't do it before marriage' type of guy."

"Well, he's not," she mutters, looking to the side. "It just kindof happened."

"The way this kindof happened?"

I kiss her gently again, and Mare was more welcoming as she wrapped her arms around me. We made out for some time, only pulling away to breathe. Shockingly, I found that I liked kissing her. I liked kissing a girl that I had sparred with and competed with seriously. My hands roam her body until I was between her legs. Mare gasps against me, but her legs spread against my hand, and I was feeling how wet she was down there. I caressed her through her panties, and she let out little moans against me.

I was about to insert a finger into her, until she grabbed my wrist, preventing me from doing so. I glance at her, fear at having done something wrong.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she let out in a rush. "I mean, I'm just not comfortable… Well, not ready. I don't know. I don't know how to feel right now. This is so off and-"

Swiftly, I move away, turning my back to her. "That's fine."

The feeling of being rejected hit me in a wave and I didn't know how to accept it. I forget sometimes that other people are different, and attraction is more complex for some. She must be thinking of Cal right now.

Mare got up and gathered her things with her awkwardly. I stayed in my spot, pretending to inspect my nails.

"It was oddly nice of you to let me try on some dresses," she said, tense, by the door.

I shrug. "Have a goodnight, lightning girl."

And she was gone. And I was sitting here wondering what the hell just happened between us, and what it meant.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days go by after the incident with Mare and I'm still in shock. The thought of us fooling around in my bed horrifies me. To kiss Mare Barrow? I must have been too drunk. There's no way I would have done it sober. We had been avoiding each other up until now and it's hard to admit that I am, in fact, attracted to her.

In training, Mare shoots lightning at the targets with such ease and destruction. It's both beautiful and chaotic to watch. I've never looked at any other girl besides Elane, so I don't even know if I have a type. It's frustrating to deal with this "crush." I shouldn't have to deal with this in the first place. Another thing to blame Elane for.

When I take a break at the benches, Mare makes her way over to me with a determined expression.

"Evangeline."

I raise a brow at her boldness. It's the first she's spoken to me since that night. It wouldn't surprise me if she was terrified at what we had done together. I look at her expectantly.

Red taints her cheeks as she struggles to find the words. "I-I didn't mind."

"Mind what exactly?"

She shifts from one foot to the other. Will this be my first rejection, from my enemy, no less? "What I'm saying is that I wasn't… disgusted. I don't believe I could ever develop feelings for you though."

My chest stings randomly. She wasn't disgusted by kissing another girl. It's my face that is now heating silver. "Oh. Yes, well."

"It's strange to see a Samos speechless." Just like that, we're back to how we are.

Straightening up, I say, "It's not often that a Red, the face of the Scarlet Guard, shares news such as this with a Silver."

She laughs. "Are we referring to this as news now?"

"Silvers always drink and fool around with Reds, lowly Silvers, the like. It's all the same."

Mare shakes her head at me, having always been unamused at my comments. "Just glad to know we're on the same page."

Looking out at the others training, I find that I don't really want to know the answer, but I ask anyway. "Are you still planning to attend the ball?"

To my surprise, she nods. "I wouldn't let you suffer by yourself. I know you're still going through it. Though I can't say the same would be done for me, if our roles were reversed."

"Perhaps things are different now," I shrug. "You've proved yourself to be a valuable ally."

Mare grins at me. "Then we both suffer together."

* * *

The relief and anticipation I feel at Mare attending the ball is undeniable, as much as I would like to push it down. She has been the only person I have opened my heart to since it was so carelessly handled, and I fear the repercussions at allowing myself to have grown close to her. My mind replays the moment in my bedroom at the most inconvenient of times, mostly when I am bored. Despite agreeing it was a one-time thing, there's a slight ache of wanting to kiss her again and I don't have any idea how to get rid of it. She annoys me.

"-geline? Evangeline?"

"Hmm?"

Mother looks at me with contempt in her eyes, her knife slicing cleanly into the steak on her plate. She must be wishing it was my head. All eyes are on me around the dinner table, after I missed what was said.

"Father asked if you'll be at the ball tomorrow night," Ptolemus repeats, helping me out. "You know, to represent the Samos bloodline."

Asked? Father never asks me of things, he only ever demands me to. Just for the hell of it, I tell them, "I may have other plans."

Father scowls. "Your only plan is to carry out this family's rule. I want none of your nonsense, Evangeline."

"Yes, Father." I push the food around on my plate, wanting to suddenly be anywhere but here. Why was it so easy to be with Mare? It was like being able to breathe after feeling suffocated for so long.

"How is the process of creating an heir coming along?" Mother asks Ptolemus. I feel Elane look at me, but I continue prodding at my food, unphased.

"It's coming along," Ptolemus strains. A few weeks ago, this kind of talk would have made me uncomfortable. I would have felt like throwing up knowing my lover would have to sleep with my own brother. Elane and I comforted one another multiple times. But now? Now it feels like karma. She'll have to maneuver the Samos household without me.

"You've attempted more than once?" Mother asks, straight to the point.

"Yes."

The news doesn't shock me, but I feel like it should.

"I have some aids to help you two increase the likeliness of a child. Evangeline, once you and Cal are wed together, I will give some to you as well. The importance of an heir is significant to maintaining our rule."

A lie finds its way out of Elane's mouth. "We're very thankful for your help and encouragement."

Mother gives one of her wicked smiles. "To think, both of our children will make powerful and strong heirs ruling in two kingdoms."

"Oh, yes," I say, a lace of sarcasm. "I am most excited for you, Ptolemus. With an heir, you are well on your way to becoming a true king. And Elane, I am so proud of you. You'll be an outstanding mother."

Elane's jaw drops. "Evangeline… Ptolemus and I must create a child of the Rift. And soon."

"Yes, that's what wives are supposed to do. Give heirs, pass on powerful abilities, help run a kingdom." She wants to know if I care, and I will not give her that luxury. "It's exactly what I will be doing with Cal, except I'm securing our family name beyond the Rift."

"The… The lightning girl hasn't been too happy about that," Elane offers meekly to whoever cares enough.

"She is of no threat," Mother scorns. "She's a Red and therefore not worthy of marrying Cal. The 'love' they have for another will never be as valuable as someone worthy of being a queen. Anabel will never approve."

"If she comes for Evangeline, then let her," Father adds. "And she will see the consequences for it."

"Yes," I grin at Elane, knowing the two of us share even more secrets together. "Let her come for me. I will handle her swiftly, as I do with the others."

Elane stands up abruptly from her chair. Her hands tremble before she places them on the table to still them. "Please excuse me. I suppose I feel a little bit sick." She rushes out before anyone can say anything to her.

"Your wife is very sensitive." Disdain drips from Mother's tone. "Ptolemus, be sure to handle that. She cannot be this weak once you are on the throne."

Ptolemus nods, cutting his eyes over to me. He almost looks disappointed. "I'll take care of it, as I have always done."

After having dinner with the warmest family I have ever known, I cannot wait to finally sink into my silk covers and be to myself for the night. The anguish on Elane's face was a winning point for me. I pour myself a cup of wine and sink into the steaming bathwater, relaxing my muscles.

I do care, truly. I have always cared for Elane. The whole reason why she was to be married to Ptolemus was to stay close to me. The fact they've tried for children on more than one occasion makes it harder to breathe, the more I think about it. It must be equally as hard for Ptolemus and Wren. The thought disturbs me, and it feels cold suddenly.

Sinking further into the water, I think instead of Mare. Her soft lips against mine, though not quite as gentle as Elane's. Her skin is embroidered with battle scars, so unlike the fragile smoothness I'd become used to. In Elane, there is light that warms me but in Mare, darkness resides. And it has become so familiar that it is almost a comfort because I see it in myself. I want to hide out in the shadows for once knowing that I am unexposed.

When I am finished, I step into my room and feel a presence. Over by the windows, Elane shimmers into view. Her eyes are puffy, but she still manages to pull off an air of elegance.

"You're not allowed in here."

"You didn't care that Ptolemus and I have slept together."

I perch on the edge of my bed, leaning back on one hand. I smooth the other over the hem of my silk robe. Waiting.

"And," Elane chokes. "You're going after the girl you hate to get back at me. I know you, Eve."

Irritation flares up. "Do not bring that up."

"It's true. You still care about me. You would, otherwise you wouldn't go this far."

I don't say anything. I don't know what to say to someone who knows my heart like the back of her hand. It hurts.

She continues, wiping away tears. "I know what you're doing with that lightning girl, and if that's what it takes to get us back together, then so be it. It's only fair, right? I've slept with your brother and a Skin healer."

"And what am I doing with the lightning girl?" My voice is unrecognizable to me. Void of any emotion. I have disconnected from her in a moment of self-preservation. I don't even know what I'm doing at this point.

Her eyes well over with tears again. "I only came to pass along what I wanted to tell you." She moves to my door, and says, "I'll be waiting for you, Eve. I always will."

And then she's gone.


	11. The End

"You look fine, almost as good as I do."

Mare keeps fidgeting with the corset of her deep emerald green dress. The form fits true to her figure and brings out the warmth in her brown skin. Her brown hair falls in curls down her back, and for once, she's not all roughed up from fighting.

Even the brand that wretched boy king gave her adds to the appearance. It serves as a reminder to us all why we are united. She embodies strength.

"Dresses just aren't really my thing," Mare says, adjusting what doesn't need to be adjusted.

I finish up my hair which is piled dramatically on my head in an updo. The look I aim for tonight is that of intimidation. That's the look I aim for every day, if I'm being honest.

"Nervous, lightning girl?"

"To be surrounded by Silvers who flex their power? No, actually. I seem to thrive in that environment."

I stand behind her before the mirror, fluffing out her hair. "We have a lot in common."

She turns around to face me. "I'm only coming because you've distanced yourself from everyone else."

"Oh, so it's not because I asked nicely?"

"No. It's because I know what it feels like to be alone. And you? Alone? That's a scary thought."

I laugh. "So, you're keeping tabs on me? Did Tolly put you up to this?"

She shakes her head. "Consider it a favor for the times you saved me when you could have killed me yourself."

"I guess that's one good thing that can come from this alliance," I mutter. "It's hard to believe how far we've come and how things have changed."

A knock comes at my door, forcing both of us to take a huge step away from one another. Mare's eyes cut over to me.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know," I reply. Straightening up, I open the door and suck in a breath at seeing Cal gloriously suited up with a sour expression. His eyes widen when he notices Mare. I can only imagine Mare's face behind my back.

"Mare?" he asks, incredulous. "What are you doing in Evangeline's room?"

I intercept her. "I was preparing her for the ball. What are you doing outside of my room?"

He swivels his head between the two of us. What a sight we must be. An icon of the Scarlet Guard with an esteemed Silver.

"Your parents wanted me to escort you to the ball," he nearly mutters. "And well, here I am."

"I don't need an escort."

"And I didn't want to do this," Cal exclaims. "I didn't… I didn't want any of this to happen." He looks over at Mare again, like he wants to say more.

I won't allow Cal to bring down the mood for tonight, so I link arms with Mare. "Come. We have a personal escort for us tonight."

"Evangeline," she murmurs. "I don't know about-"

"It'll be fine. We three are the strongest symbols of the alliance. It doesn't matter how we show up so long as we are there."

"Evangeline's right," Cal shrugs, giving in. "This is a professional ball that we must attend. We shouldn't make things uncomfortable."

"We're going to a ball, not one of the war meetings," I laugh at his tension.

When the three of us show up to the grand hall, some people gawk at us. Whether it's because Mare and Cal are within 3 feet of one another or Mare and myself, I'll never know. My family waits at the Samos table for me. The silver-gray lights wrap along the ceiling only accentuating the low hanging chandeliers. Silvers ball dance in a section built only for that purpose. Their gowns sweep against the floor as the men lead them around in circles. The Scarlet Guard sit further away, most wearing stoic faces and unused to being invited to parties such as this.

"Mother," I say, leaving Mare to find her friend. Cal is beside me, tense as a bullet.

"My dear, Eve," she drawls. A glass of wine rests between her fingers, almost gone. "The ball started an hour ago. You're late."

"My apologies, Mother. At least I'm here now. Tolly, what have I missed?"

Ptolemus and Elane sit by each other. Elane wears a dazzling black dress, the color of midnight against her pale skin. Her hair is fastened away from her perfectly angled face and I'm stunned. She pokes at the food on her plate.

Ptolemus sighs, no doubt wishing for Wren. "You missed Father's speech. You missed the Scarlet Guard's speech."

"So not much?"

"Evangeline!" Mother snaps. "Your absence during one of your Father's important speeches will have consequence. People will talk. Especially now since you've entered with that lightning girl. You have no shame!"

I bow my head, but Father speaks up. "Larentia, Evangeline entering the room with her may have been a powerful move on our part. This only solidifies their trust in us."

Oh, yes. Only for us to plan on betraying them later. I exhale and Cal squeezes my wrist in unexpected comfort.

Mother looks at me for what feels like forever. "Perhaps. Go. Go and dance with your husband. You have been acting out of line for too long. You must do something right tonight."

Cal and I bow respectfully to my parents and head over to the dance floor.

"Your parents never change," he says, placing a hand on my hip. This comes naturally to us from the many times we danced together as children at his own palace.

"You're telling me," I murmur, falling into step with him. The number of dancers beside us have lessened, making room for its next powerful rulers.

"Why was Mare in your room?" He spins me and I smirk at him when I return to his arms. He wasted no time in confrontation. What else would I have expected from a war general?

"Are you concerned?"

"I don't trust you. What are you planning? I thought you didn't like her."

I take a step forward, leading our dance, throwing him off balance a little bit. "I didn't. But I can see why you do."

Cal's eyes knit together in confusion, but he doesn't question me further. In a matter of time, the song has ended along with our dance. We curtsy to one another as applause breaks out around us. He intends to follow but the crowd moves around me like an ocean, cutting him off. I forgot how suffocating his presence can be. Surely, he can make some other girl's night being around them, but the idea of Cal has haunted me for years.

After quite some time and a few glasses of wine later, I see Mare and Kilorn standing by the chocolate fountain. She looks beautiful, the red flush upon her cheeks, the lights making the emerald gems on her dress sparkle. And why shouldn't I go for what I want, if only for one night? It's not often that I do. The one thing I've wanted for so long sits far away from me with my parents. I hope she's watching.

My heels pull me to Mare. Kilorn, her admirer, bless his soul, watches me like I'm a threat. Cal and Kilorn should be better friends, if that's the case.

"Mare," I say, taking both of her hands into my own. She looks at me, a little incredulously. She knows I've drunken a little too much. "I would like to thank you for attending the ball. Having you here has been such a pleasure."

"Y-Yeah, Evangeline," she says, a little embarrassed. "It's nice to have been invited."

"No, really," and I mean it. "Thank you."

She senses my sincerity and relaxes. "You're welcome."

Like a moth to a flame, Cal shows up right beside us. Mare's hands stiffen and I squeeze them, as reassurance. His jealousy comes off as heat waves when he looks between our hands to Kilorn. Kilorn shrugs, goes with the flow. Had he been born a Silver I imagine he would have been a nymph. I suppose he's used to adjusting to Mare brushing him off for someone else.

"Evangeline," Cal greets, voice firm. "I would like to ask Mare if she wants to dance."

"Funny you say that because I intended to ask her if she'd like to go out onto the balcony with me. Would you, Mare?"

She looks between the both of us, and I can't blame her for being conflicted. "Uh," she looks at Cal, the hurt in her eyes obvious. It doesn't matter what happens between them, he's still going to choose the crown. She's aware of that.

"I think I'm going to stay with Evangeline," she finally decides. This time, it's Cal's turn to look hurt.

"Mare," he murmurs. "If I could choose you over my kingdom, then I would. But it doesn't mean we don't have to talk. I didn't betray you."

"But you did," she snaps. I let go of her, allowing her the space to say what she needs to Cal. "And you'll do it again. You made your choice, and it wasn't me."

What horrible timing to bring it up at a celebration. All of a sudden, he looks blurry in my vision and I fear that the alcohol has hit my system. The expression on his face makes me giggle.

Mare and Kilorn suddenly grab my arms, for I was unaware of myself losing balance. This is not good. If mother sees…

"I think you need to lie down," Cal says, voice fading from the blaring music in the back. There are a lot of voices. Everything seems to be happening all at once. I think Mare and Kilorn are still holding onto me. Or I'm holding onto them.

"I'm fine," I say. My whole mouth feels numb and the room spins.

"No, you're not. Let me take you back to your room." He reaches for me, and I cling to Mare. He frowns. "Evangeline, don't be a child. Your parents are present."

"Let Mare do it."

"You want Mare to take you instead?"

"Yes," I answer, "We've become better friends actually, since, you know." I wave my hands dismissively, not able to come up with the words right now. It feels like it will take all of my energy.

She nods. "I'll be back soon. Come on, let's take you before you do something embarrassing."

"Like what? I'm a Samos, we are never ashamed," and she drags me away from the two boys.

Once we're back in the safety of my room, we collapse on my bed, a tangle of limbs. Mare looks out of breath, but she can definitely hold her own for supporting my body. She's a small thing. She looks so much more relaxed now that she's away from Silvers. A little flushed from her own drinking but much more at ease, nonetheless.

"What?" she asks, a little breathless.

"Thanks for being my comfort."

"No problem. Thanks for… being mine. It's been hard not having anyone to really talk to about things."

"You have fish boy, and that blonde woman," I mumble. My pulse beats rhythmically under my skin. Mare's eyes are glossy.

"You have your brother."

"Oh, right, my only brother who chooses to defend Elane," I laugh, an evil sound. "Right. I don't even want to talk about that. Just the idea gives me a headache already."

"Then," Mare turns, mumbles into my neck like we've done this a thousand times. "We don't have to talk about that."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"We don't have to talk at all," she says, my skin buzzing. Her hand flutters at my stomach. "I just want to get out of this dress."

The corner of my mouth lifts, and I can't help myself. "Would you like some help getting out of it?"

A long second passes and then she kisses me. Mare kisses me and I swear I can taste all her anger and heartache and tears. I can already sense the regret come morning, but I guess that's what makes this bittersweet. My hands pull at her dress, and it slips off beside mine underneath the bed in a messy heap. I just want to feel her, completely. Take comfort in the knowledge that I can do whatever I want, that I have some semblance of control in my life despite this feeling like quite the opposite. In fact, it feels like I'm losing a sense of control. It feels wild and carefree, and is this what it's like to not be in the clutches of a Silver court? There is truly something powerful about baring all your vulnerabilities.

Mare represents my vulnerability right now. She is my comfort and maybe, briefly, just maybe if we had been born as different people in a different world then…

She gasps against my lips as I insert a finger. I curl it just so, and she shifts so that I am above her, dominating. Her hips move slightly, wanting more, and I do that, drinking in her gasps and moans. They sound like music.

At some point, she pulls away, murmurs, "Let me try."

"You don't know what you're doing," I nip at her collarbone, ignore the swirling going on in my head. Will I remember this the next day?

"Evangeline," she says, breathy. "I have the same parts as you."

Hesitant, I watch her take the lead and she doesn't even wait before positioning herself perfectly between my legs. She looks perfect down there. Her brown hair against my pale skin, my hand pulls it back for her. Mare starts, slowly at first, probably her first taste of a girl. Even her tongue feels small against me.

I move my hips to guide her until she finds her own pace and it feels good. Pleasure makes me tremble as I'm usually not the one receiving as often. I prefer to give.

"You're… doing a… really good job," I pant. Both of my hands hold her head and encouraged, she laps at me faster. A little sloppy, but she's not missing the point. "I want to, at the same time."

Mare pulls back, her lips swollen and soft looking. "How…?"

"Climb on top of me, but turn around."

She does as I say, and I pull her hips down against my face. She shakes a little bit when I start licking at her, bucking her hips against me wanting more. Her moans are louder this time and she struggles to reciprocate. Just that thought makes me wetter than I already am. I'm doing this to her, to the lightning girl who puts on a brave face in front of damn near everyone. I'm making her weak.

"That feel good?"

"Yeah," she manages, spreads her legs open wide for me. Her hot breath hits my intimate spot. While still licking her, I place both of my hands onto her breasts, pinch her nipples. She can't contain herself. "Fuck, I think, soon…!"

"Yeah?" Mare's legs start to shake, and I slow down, doing lazy circles around her clit.

"Please!"

She squeezes my thighs and I give what she wants since she asked so nicely. She cries out, and bucks against my face so wildly that I have to wrap my arms around her to still her. I keep feeding her waves of pleasure and enjoy her attempting to give me the same. She starts licking me and fingering me, no hesitation.

"Mare," I moan. "Keep going."

She fingers me in that sensitive spot, finally having found it. The tension builds and builds in my abdomen until I finally burst, shaking below her. My hips automatically thrust up toward her, needing, wanting more.

We continue like that on and off for the rest of the night, and it feels like how we spar in the training room. I knew there was a reason fighting with Mare made me feel better afterward. This feels a lot like it. We take turns making each other shake with pleasure and I didn't know the human body could climax that many times in one night. She is my guilty pleasure.

The following morning, Mare is gone, and my sheets are a mess. I'm still naked. My eyes feel swollen and my body aches, but in a good way. There's a pounding in my head followed by a very dry swallow. Water. I'm so thirsty.

"It's too bright," I mutter, squinting against the sunlight that filters through my window. I put a hand up to cover my eyes, but the light dims almost immediately and a bottle of water presses against my palm. The cold is soothing.

"Drink," she says. And I do, I sit up and gulp down the water like it's the last drink I'm ever going to have.

Then her arms are around me and I smell her floral, fruity scent. The familiarity of it calms my aching head. Her red hair glows like fire in the warm light and no, it's not too bright. It's mesmerizing.

"I love you, Evangeline."

I take a deep breath, look at the green dress that was just on the floor last night. It's tucked away neatly in the closet, almost hidden from view. Never going to wear that one again.

"I… love you too, Elane. I love you too."


End file.
